


After Hours

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat Cafés, Crossdressing, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Light Angst, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hinata and Kageyama explore the budding relationship between themselves. Two dumb, horny high school athletes in love.**very fast paced**
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Dumbass = Boke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama just couldn’t control himself, which resulted in some strange accusations and a web of lies.

It had been a tiring practice that day, and the boys were hanging out in the club room before meeting up at the local store for meat buns. 

“You may be a high jumper, but your body is still small and weak,” Kageyama chuckled. 

“I’m not weak, I’m strong! Look! I have a muscle!” Hinata exclaimed, pulling off his shirt and flexing his arms to show the boys his ‘muscle’.

“Awe, how cute and tiny you are,” Kageyama tickled his teammate on his exposed skin. 

“Stooooop~” Hinata whined jokingly. 

Realizing the situation a moment too late, the two quickly turned away from each other with red faces.

“Alright, the third-years are going on ahead, we’ll meet you at the shop,” Sugawara said before exiting. Shortly after, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi left as well, not wishing to socialize with the others. 

Kageyama laughed as Hinata struggled to get his shirt back on, squirming around inside the fabric. 

“Need help, dumbass?” Kageyama said jokingly. 

“No, I’m fine,” Hinata pouted, limbs still tangled up. Disregarding Hinata’s words, the taller boy grabbed Hinata’s shirt and attempted to help right it, but it was too tangled to fix. 

“Take it off and put it back on again,” Kageyama commanded. 

“No way! I’ll get it, just a second,” Hinata continued to squirm.

“Dumbass! You’re not gonna be able to put it on like that!” He yelled as he grabbed the shirt and tried to force it off of the other boy. 

“Stop you’re gonna rip-“ the shirt ripped. 

“S-sorry,” Kageyama backed away. 

“Hinata, I might have an extra shirt,” Nishinoya chimed in, “we probably wear the same size.” 

“No thanks, I’ll just wear my school shirt.”

“You sure?” 

Hinata nodded. 

“But you, Kageyama,” He looked at the taller boy with fire in his eyes, “You’re not getting away so easy.”

“It was an accident!” Kageyama yelled as the shorter boy frantically grabbed at his shirt, trying to rip it for revenge. “I’ll buy you a new one, okay?” He bargained. 

Hinata continued to cling to Kageyama like glue, which caused the black haired boy to take a step back, forgetting that he had left his bag on the ground behind him. The two crashed down onto the floor, silencing their argument. Hinata’s face was as red as a tomato when he realized the way he was on top of the other boy. The pair was frozen in their embarrassment, before hinata sprung off his teammate and quickly put his other shirt on. 

The other boys laughed at their clumsy first years after making sure they weren’t injured. 

“Catch you later, slowpokes,” Tanaka said as he and the other remaining team members left. They finished collecting their things quicker than Hinata and Kageyama, since they hadn’t been fooling around. 

“Hinata, come here” Kageyama muttered. As soon as the other boy moved closer, his face was caught in the large hands of his teammate. 

“Kageyama, what are you-“ he was cut off by Kageyama’s lips pressing against his own. 

“Hinata, sorry, I just-“ 

“That was my first kiss,” Hinata whispered. 

“Mine too,” Kageyama replied. 

Their lips made contact once more, gently. Slowly, Kageyama made an attempt to take their kiss to the next level, just like he had seen done in the movies, but just as his tongue flicked against Hinata’s lips, the small boy pulled away quickly. 

“What’s wrong? Is that not okay?” Kageyama asked worriedly. 

“No, it just surprised me, let’s try again!” He replied with his usual enthusiasm. 

Bringing their mouths together once more, Kageyama slid his tongue into the other boy’s mouth slowly. Hinata’s warm, slippery tongue felt strange against his own, but in a good way. A string of saliva connected them as they broke away for air. 

Despite the intensity of the situation, Hinata began to giggle. 

“What the hell are you laughing at!” Kageyama growled.

“Sorry! Not you, I just think it feels funny,” he attempted to suppress his laugher. 

“Just shut up and kiss me,” he said as he pushed himself onto Hinata once more. As their tongues danced, Kageyama’s hands explored Hinata’s small body, sliding under his shirt. He then moved his lips lower, nipping at the skin on the shorter boy’s neck. 

“Nngh~ Kageyama,” Hinata moaned under his breath. The taller boy’s thumbs circled over Hinata’s swollen nipples, causing him to squirm. “Wait,” Hinata said, breathless, “Everyone’s waiting for us.”

“Shit, you’re right, but,” Kageyama drew attention to the bulge in his pants, “In this situation, I don’t know if I can face them. You too.” Hinata was also sporting an erection. 

“But-“ he tried to argue, but couldn’t think clearly. “We have to go! Just hold your hands down to cover.” 

“Fiiiiine,” Kageyama sighed. At least they were all boys. Nobody would think much of it, probably. 

The two finally met the others, who were growing impatient, outside of the store. 

“What took you guys so long? We were about to send Daichi back up there to get you two,” Tanaka growled. The pair looked at each other, embarrassed at the thought of Daichi seeing them. 

“N-nothing,” Hinata said, trying his best not to be nervous about lying. 

“Took you long enough, anyways, here’s your food. Everyone, Let’s eat!” Nishinoya cheered. 

When the team had finished, Hinata had an idea, for once. 

“Oh! I forgot my phone! I’ll run back and get it!” He announced, taking off towards the club room. 

“I’ll go with him, it’s getting dark, he might... get scared,” Kageyama said, struggling to justify himself. 

Hinata practically collapsed when he got back, and Kageyama right after him. 

“That was close, let’s never do that again,” Kageyama declared.

“Or, lets just be more careful about it next time,” Hinata replied, not liking the thought of not experiencing it again. 

“Oh, so you liked it,” the taller boy chuckled.

“M-maybe..”

Kageyama sat on a chair, beckoning the other body on top of him. The two were connected at the mouth as soon as they got into position, pausing only to strip their shirts off. With their bare chests close, Kageyama’s hands stroked the other boy’s soft skin gently. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata moaned softly, “touch me more.” 

Complying to the demands, his fingertips gently stroked over Hinata’s nipples once more. Throwing his head back, the small boy released a long moan. The stimulation was making his head foggy and his body was greedy for more. Sensing this, Kageyama trailed his fingers down Hinata’s thin body and tugged at the waistband of his shorts, slowly pulling them down to his ankles. He then lowered his briefs as well, allowing his erection to spring free. His fingers lightly stroked the underside as he watched Hinata squirm with anticipation. 

“Is this okay?” Kageyama asked.

“Nnngh~ yes~” Hinata moaned in reply.

“Shhh someone might hear you!” The taller boy scolded. “Here, you touch mine,” he sad, pulling out his own member. 

Hinata’s hand moved slowly towards his teammate’s cock nervously. 

“It’s ok, don’t me afraid,” Kageyama said. The smaller boy’s hand gently curled around the shaft, moving slowly up and down to rub against the sensitive skin. In order to keep quiet, the two connected their mouths again. 

“Kageyama... I can’t... don’t stop,” Hinata panted, thrusting into Kageyama’s hand. 

“You need to move your hand too, dumbass,” he growled at the other boy, who had lost track of what he was doing. 

“Mmm~ shit,” Kageyama groaned as Hinata’s fingers caressed his shaft. 

“Im so close,” the small boy moaned into his teammate’s neck. 

With his other hand, Kageyama circled the other boy’s Nipple, pushing him over the edge. 

“Aah~~” Hinata whined loudly as his back arched and his body released its tension. Staring into his teammate’s pale blue eyes, he reached his climax and came all over Kageyama’s stomach. 

Shortly after, Kageyama reaches his own climax, releasing himself into Hinata’s small hands.

“How are we going to clean this up?” Hinata asked, staring at his semen-covered hands. The two had still not moved from their position. He spread his fingers apart and brought them back together, watching the sticky liquid swish between them. 

“That’s gross, Hinata, stop that!” Kageyama said, embarrassed about what he had done now that he was able to think clearly.

“You’ve got some on you too,” He replied, pointing to Kageyama’s stomach. 

“Yeah no shit who’s fault was that, dumbass, why’d you spew so much!” the taller boy remarked, shoving the other boy off of him and standing up to look for a towel. “I found a- HINATA YOU DUMBASS” He yelled, seeing hinata with his fingers in his mouth. 

“I wanted to know how it tastes,” he muttered. 

“Dumbass,” Kageyama said as he threw Hinata a towel. 

When they were finished cleaning up, it was completely dark. The two headed home as quickly as possible, hoping their families wouldn’t get suspicious of them being late. 

The next day at school, Hinata felt strangely like people were watching him. He thought maybe it was his hair, so he went to the bathroom to check, but it didn’t seem to look any messier than usual. He continued the rest of his day without finding out what people were looking at him for. It didn’t go away at practice, either, his teammates were looking at him weirdly. The difference between his classmates and his teammates was that he could yell at his teammates if they were creeping him out. 

“Oi Hinata, was she hot?” Tanaka exclaimed. 

“Who?” Hinata was even more confused. 

“Come with me for a second,” Sugawara said kindly. When they were outside of the gym, his upperclassman giggled and asked, “what’s that on your neck?” 

“What’s on my neck? Is there something wrong?” Sugawara couldn’t help but laugh at the innocence of his underclassman. 

“It looks like a ....love bruise,” he said, “but you’re too young to have one of those.” 

Hinata’s face became a bright red color.“It’s not, right?” Suga questioned. 

“N-no, why would I have k-kissed someone,” He stuttered nervously, looking down at his feet to avoid eye contact. 

“Were you dealing with anything hot? It could be a burn,” Suga reasoned. He was highly suspicious of Hinata seeing how anxious he was, but he wanted to help him think of a good lie to tell everyone else. 

“Y-yea, I... was.. doing my hair,” Hinata lied.

“That explains it, now let’s go back inside and tell the others,” He said, slapping his hand firmly on Hinata’s back. 

Along with the nervousness of having a visible hickey that he didn’t even know about until just then, Hinata was fuming with anger. There was only one way he could’ve gotten a red, hickey-like mark on his neck, and it was Kageyama’s carelessness. 

“Who’s the tasteless girl?” Tsukishima snickered. 

“N-nobody, I burned myself,” He muttered. 

“On what, someone’s lips?” 

“On a hot iron, duh”.

“That’s enough guys, focus!” Sugawara said in defense of Hinata. 

Later, after practice, Sugawara pulled Hinata outside of the club room to have another chat. 

“Hinata,” he sighed, “To be honest I’m not sure anyone really believes that you, of all people, burned yourself, but I’m not really sure anyone believes you got a girl either”.

“What’s that supposed to mean! I’m not so unpopular,” Hinata whined. 

“No, of course not, but it doesn’t seem like you had the opportunity yesterday to pick up any girls. You were even late coming home last night, weren’t you”.

“What are you saying? It’s a burn, I told you,” the anxiety was coursing through his veins. He was unable to tell how long he would be able to keep up his lie. 

“Hinata, I’m sorry, we can tell it’s not a burn,” His upperclassman sighed, “but we are a team, so whatever you have going on you can tell us”.

“Well... um...” he twirled his fingers around each other nervously, “so last night,” he swallowed thickly, “m-me and-“

“Is that why you were running late?” Sugawara chucked, “sorry, go on”.

“I was k-kissed,” his stomach was beginning to hurt with nervousness. This was worse than any volleyball game. “On my neck”. 

“Well, I figured that. If you’re not comfortable talking about it, you don’t have to, but I won’t be mad, but you should know that the administration doesn’t tolerate that kind of behavior.”

“Okay,” Hinata muttered, “sorry”. 

Feeling a little disappointed in his underclassman’s lack of trust in him, the two walked to the club room to gather their things. 

“Daichi, can I talk to you for a moment?” Sugawara said, pulling their captain outside. This made Hinata extremely anxious, especially after what Sugawara said about him possibly getting in trouble for it. It was Kageyama’s fault anyways. 

“Hinata didn’t seem off today, but-“ 

“I know what you mean,” Daichi cut the cocaptian off, “and I’m worried as well, but until he tells us we shouldn’t jump to conclusions”.

“We can’t interrogate him too hard either, that could scare him”.

“I agree, but if something bad happened to him, we need to find out about it”. 

“You’re right. Why don’t you have another talk with him,” Sugawara suggested. 

“I think I would just intimidate him. Let’s have Kageyama talk to him instead”.

As soon as Kageyama heard his name being called, the blood drained from his face. ‘There’s no way,’ he thought, ‘they wouldn’t be able to tell’. 

“We’re concerned about hinata,” Daichi started off, “and we think that if you talk to him, he may tell you what’s going on”.

“We don’t want to jump to any conclusions or scare him, but we’re just worried about what happened yesterday,” Sugawara added. 

“W-what do you mean?” Kageyama was practically shaking with nervousness. He never felt nervous before a match, or anywhere else, but now, the situation was giving him intense anxiety. 

“Well, we are concerned that someone may have taken advantage of him,” Sugawara stated, “and we know the two of you are closer, so we are hoping you could get him to talk to you honestly”. 

Kageyama sighed with relief. They didn’t know, but the fact that they were blowing up the situation was almost worse. 

The three went back into the club room and finished packing up their stuff. Kageyama and Hinata were the first ones to leave that time, not wanting to have any repeats of the last night. 

“Great, now they think you were molested or something,” Kageyama complained. 

“Well it’s your fault for being too rough! You should’ve held back!” Hinata retaliated. 

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t help myself, I wasn’t the one making those noises!” 

“S-sorry,” Hinata blushed at the compliment. 

“So, what are we going to do? I don’t want to tell them but there’s no way they’ll believe any lies,” the taller boy said. 

“Maybe we can say I got a girlfriend!” Hinata giggled

“Like hell we’re doing that!” Kageyama snarled. 

“Why not! Are you jealous~” He teases

“Of your fake girlfriend? Of course not”. 

“Then what’s the problem?”

“Well, is the team really going to believe that? You’ve never even talked about girls before”. 

“That’s true, but maybe they’ll believe it’s a new thing”. Hinata wasn’t so sure of his idea himself, but confessing to everyone what kinds of things he did in the club room was unthinkable. He’d rather die than have everyone find that out.

“That’s probably the best option,” Kageyama sighed. 

Hinata approaches Sugawara confidently, but it all went downhill from there. As soon as he started to lie, his nerves were getting to him. 

“Sugawara!” He called. 

“Yes, Hinata?” 

“Can I talk to you now?” 

Pleased that Kageyama had done a good job, he nodded and beckoned his underclassman over to a more private area. 

“Are you ready to tell me what happened?” Sugawara asked expectantly. 

“Yes,” He stated, “I have been talking to someone recently, and during lunch break yesterday, she kissed me”.

“Is that all?” Sugawara wasn’t completely convinced. If it had happened during lunch break yesterday, surely they would’ve seen It during practice after school. 

“Yes. Nothing else happened”.

“Why didn’t you just tell me before?” Sugawara chuckled. 

“I was nervous because I didn’t want people to find out about her”.

“But people could see your neck”. This was where Hinata’s argument began to crumble under the pressure of the unintentional interrogation. 

“I just didn’t want them to go and talk to her,” 

“Why not? Shouldn’t your girlfriend meet your friends? Wouldn’t you want her to go to your games?” Sugawara had found the weak point in his argument and was running with it now. He felt a little bad for putting so much pressure on the boy, but it was his choice to lie in the first place. “Please, Hinata, tell me the truth. I’ll go along with your lies for everyone else, but for me, I just want to know that you’re okay”. 

“alright,” Hinata looked at his feet in embarrassment. He was really about to tell his upperclassman about what he did with his other teammate. “Yesterday, after everyone left, I was kissed”. 

“By who?”

“well,” Hinata shuffled uncomfortably, “K-Kageyama”.

“He... kisses you.. on-“ Sugawara was dumbfounded. He had never expected the two to get along as well as they did, let alone have feelings for each other. And knowing that such young boys were fooling around like that made him a little uncomfortable, too. “Did anything else happen?”

“Mhmm,” Hinata nodded, “he t-touched me-“

“Woah woah woah wait, wait! Where did you guys do this? And, more importantly, were you okay with this?” His protective side was showing again. He wouldn’t tolerate any kind of manipulation of his precious underclassmen.

“In the club room,” the younger boy blushed hard, “and, yes”.

“Where.. did he touch you,” Sugawara said, bracing himself for the worst. It was awkward hearing about his teammates making out, but he had to know about what was going on with everyone for the sake of the team. 

“On.. on m-my... um... in...” 

The older boy’s mouth hung open in awe. 

“There!?” He gasped, “Hinata! You shouldn’t be doing that kind of thing in the club room!” Although he was relived to finally know the truth, he was slightly angered by the misbehavior. 

“I know, I’m sorry”.

“I’ll be having a talk with Kageyama too, but you can go. Thank you for talking to me though, I’m so glad nothing bad happened to you.” Sugawara patted the small boy’s head before he ran off. 

“Kageyama, lets talk,” He called the other setter over. “Hinata told me about last night,” he sighed, “and I can’t say I’m too happy about it, but at least I know nothing serious happened”. 

“Sorry,” Kageyama bowed in apology.

“Who started it all?” Sugawara chuckled. 

“...me,” The other boy mumbled. 

“What made you think the club room was a good place for sex?” 

“Um.. well... I’m sorry! I couldn’t stop myself”.

“Well, I wont go sharing the news, but don’t do it again, and Daichi and I will think of a punishment for the two of you”.

“Osu!” Kageyama exclaimed before going back to the group. 

The next day, the two had their work cut out for them. They were made to do twice the drills that the other members did. 

“How come they’re doing so much?” Tanaka whispered to Nishinoya. 

“Beats me, go ask Daichi”.

“Why are they doing more than us?” Tanaka asked. 

“Let’s just say... they misbehaved a bit,” Daichi chuckled. 

Sugawara watched as the boys completed their penalty training. They were practically collapsing with exhaustion. Surely they wouldn’t be doing anything after practice except sleeping now. 


	2. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata spend the day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but this one is really fun to write, so it will get some chapters. I think it’s a good mix of smut and fluff, although I don’t particularly enjoy writing smut.

Finally the week of penalty was over, and the boys had a free weekend, too. Hinata wanted to spend time with Kageyama doing something other than volleyball. Pulling out his phone, he sent a message to Kageyama, inviting him to meet at a cafe on Saturday. Waiting for a text back was like torture, but finally, Kageyama replied. They set up a time to meet, around lunch, and a place. The cafe they chose was a small cat cafe with high ratings. 

Kageyama stood in front of the cafe, nervously tapping his foot. He showed up a little too early in his excitement. Luckily for him, Hinata had also shown up early, so he didn’t have to wait very long. 

The two sat down at a table and looked at the menu.

“What are you gonna order?” Hinata asked.

“Probably this,” he replied, pointing to a latte with a cute fluffy cat foam on top.

“So cute!”

The boys ordered their drinks and sat there for a little while admiring the cats who were lazing about. 

“Look, that one is so cute!” Hinata pointed to a ginger tabby.

“It looks like you,” Kageyama mentioned, “like your hair”. 

“You’re right! I’m gonna go play with it”.

Kageyama watched as Hinata happily twirled a toy around for the cat. He was beaming with excitement. “Kageyama! This cat’s name is Tangerine! Isn’t that cute?” Hinata said with a bright smile on his face. 

Kageyama got up to pet a sleepy gray cat. His lack of experience with cats caused him to be a little nervous at first, touching it’s fur timidly and gently, but as the cat started to purr, he felt less worried. 

“Hinata?” Someone said from behind him. Turning around, Hinata saw Kenma staring at him.

“Kenma! I didn’t expect to see you here, isn’t it a little far from your home?” 

“It is, but I make it a day trip sometimes. This is one of my favorite cafes. It’s a little far from your home too, right?”. 

“Yes, but it’s not too far. Did you come by yourself?” Hinata was excited to see his friend. Kenma nodded. 

“Are you here with anyone?” 

“Kageyama is over there,” He said, pointing to the taller boy.

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your date,” Kenma apologized. 

“Date-“ Hinata blushed, “No it’s fine! It’s not a date!”

“Sorry. Well, I’m going to go now. It was nice seeing you,” Kenma waved and flashed a small smile. Hinata was one of the few people who ever got to see the shy boy smile. 

Kageyama walked over to where Hinata was sitting. 

“This... this isn’t a date right?” Hinata asked shyly. 

“What? No, this is just two teammates spending time away from practice together. For teamwork. Not a date,” Kageyama refuted. 

“Right. We’re not dating,” Hinata huffed. The thought of dating Kageyama put butterflies in his stomach, but it excited him. He wished he really was on a date with Kageyama. It seemed like he was, but to acknowledge it would mean something special to him. 

“Are we ready to head out?” Kageyama asked. 

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to stop by my place on the way back?” The taller boy offered. 

“Yeah, sure,” Hinata felt nervous going to Kageyama’s house for the first time. 

Sitting on the train next to each other felt extremely comfortable. Hinata’s head was against Kageyama’s shoulder, feeling the warmth of his body. 

“It’s our stop,” Kageyama said, not wanting to break from the position. The pair got off and walked a while to Kageyama’s house.

“I’m home!” Kageyama called, but received no answer. “Looks like nobody’s home. Want to see my room?” Kageyama asked.

Kageyama’s room was plain. It was lacking in color, decor, and even furniture. Hinata noticed a weight in the corner of the room. 

“You must be strong! This is heavy,” Hinata said, lifting the weight with two hands. Kageyama scoffed at the statement. “You don’t even have a shelf for your books!” He noticed, pointing to the stack of books by his bed. He sat himself on the edge of Kageyama’s bed. “Your bed isn’t very soft either,” he criticized.

“Hey! It’s not that bad,” the taller boy argued. 

“Well compared to mine, it’s like a rock.”

The image of Hinata sinking into a pillowy soft bed as he sleepy creeped into Kageyama’s mind, making his face red. He wanted to be next to him in that bed, having the smaller boy curl into his chest as they slept. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata said, noticing him spacing out. 

“Oh! Sorry, I was just.... thinking,” he said.

“About what?” The small boy asked innocently.

“N-nothing,” Kageyama looked away. He wanted to feel Hinata’s lips against his own another time. They looked so round and soft and inviting. “Can I kiss you?” He mumbled.

“What?” Hinata couldn’t hear him.

“C-can I... kiss.. you,” he repeated a little louder. 

“Yes,” Hinata nodded, “but be more careful this time”.

Kageyama leaned over the smaller boy, their faces close together but not touching yet. Hinata’s eyes sparkled as they stared at each other from such a close distance. Closing his eyes, Hinata was the one to close the gap between them, bringing his lips onto the other boy’s. Hinata fell back onto the mattress as Kageyama leaned further on top of him. 

They broke free from the kiss, taking deep breaths. 

“You look so good like that,” Kageyama whispered. 

“s-shut up,” the other boy muttered. 

Their tongues slid past one another into each other’s mouths, swirling around.

Kageyama moved slowly down to Hinata’s neck, this time being more careful and gentle. Peeling off Hinata’s shirt, he then placed a kiss on his collar bone. 

The tip of his tongue flicked against Hinata’s pink nipple, causing him to squirm a little. 

“They’re pretty sensitive, aren’t they?” Kageyama teased. He then took it into his mouth, lightly grazing the bud with his teeth. With his hand, he pinched the other one. 

“Mmm... Kage... yama...” Hinata whined as his body received the stimulation. 

The taller boy paused for a moment. 

“Hinata, I want you to tell me if anything feels bad, alright?” 

“It all feels... good.. to me,” Hinata panted.

“If you want me to stop, please tell me”.

“Got it”, the small boy said. Pleased with the confirmation, Kageyama nipped and kissed at the skin on Hinata’s chest in three places that were just under what would be covered by his shirt. 

“What if someone sees?” Hinata asked. 

“They’re low, just change quickly,” Kageyama replied, pleased with the markings on his teammate. “I like seeing my marks on you”. 

His fingers slid under the pants he was wearing, making contact with the other boy’s member. 

“Are we gonna do it again?” Hinata asked. 

“Let’s try something new this time,” Kageyama suggested.

“Like what?”

“I’ll show you first, then you do it to me”. 

Kageyama peeled down the small boy’s pants and lowered himself so his face could meet it. Carefully, he parted his lips and allowed the head to slip inside his mouth. 

“W-what are you- it’s so warm~” Hinata moaned as Kageyama took it deeper into his mouth. Sliding it out, he asked, “does it feel good?”

“Mmhmm, keep going,” Hinata panted. Kageyama’s tongue rubbed against the sensitive skin gently as he suctioned against it. He was able to take it’s whole length into his mouth. Hinata quivered with pleasure as the taller boy’s mouth stimulated him. 

“I’m close,” he gasped as Kageyama’s tongue traced the underside. Unable to hold himself back any longer, warm semen oozed from his slit and down onto Kageyama’s sheets. 

“Hinata, you dumbass!” Kageyama growled. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t stop,” he relied between breaths. 

“Alright, your turn”. 

Kageyama sat on the edge of the bed with Hinata underneath him, between his legs. 

He pulled down his pants, letting his erection spring free. 

Hinata tentatively licked Kageyama’s head before welcoming it into his small mouth. He struggled to force its length down his throat before coming up for air. 

“Hey, watch the teeth,” Kageyama warmed. 

“Sorry, y-yours is a little bigger than mine”. 

“You’re doing a good job,” he assured him. 

Hinata’s mouth slurped against the shaft before slipping it into his mouth again. 

“That’s it, keep going,” Kageyama groaned, leaning his head back. 

“Mmf mrfmp pffrm,” Hinata tried to speak, but his mouth was full. Kageyama looked down to ask him to repeat his sentence but was met by Hinata’s intense eyes. They stared into Kageyama’s heart. 

Hinata looked away to focus on Kageyama’s cock. 

“Oh, yes, Hinata, I’m almost there,” Kageyama moaned loudly.

“Mmf smmfp,” Hinata tried to speak again, forgetting his mouth was full of dick. The vibrations against Kageyama’s skin pushed him over the edge, causing him to release inside of Hinata’s mouth.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ Kageyama said, watching his cum drip down the smaller boy’s chin. “Shit, do you wanna spit it somewhere?” he asked. Before he could get up to get a towel, Hinata’s throat swallowed what Kageyama had given him. “Hinata! I asked if you wanted to spit-“ 

“It tastes good,” he muttered, embarrassed.

“W-what does it taste like,” Kageyama asked. He was a bit curious, not having tasted it himself. 

“Like.. you,” Hinata giggled.

“What’s that supposed to mean, dumbass,” Kageyama chuckled lightheartedly, “and look, you’re already hard again too”. It was true, Hinata had become hard again while pleasuring Kageyama. 

“You’re not so soft either,” Hinata remarked. Looking at himself, he realized his own erection was coming back too. 

“Great,” Kageyama sighed, “come here”. 

Hinata got up from the floor and straddled Kageyama, connecting their lips again. The taller boy’s thumb wiped across Hinata’s chin, but it only smeared the mess he had on his face. 

“You’re going to have to clean yourself up,” Kageyama scolded, reaching for Hinata’s cock. His big hands fit both of theirs next to each other, and he pumped both at the same time. 

“Kageyama~” Hinata moaned into his teammates mouth. The two boys came at the same time onto each other’s laps, and collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion. 

“I’ll start a bath in a little bit,” Kageyama said, wrapping his arms around the other boy, who was on top of him. “You’re so small,” he hummed. Hinata nestled his face into Kageyama’s neck comfortably. 

They woke up some time later, still naked and covered in dried semen. 

“Shit how long did we sleep?” Kageyama looked at the clock frantically, “Shit shit shit we have to clean this up”. 

“I’ll help you, I can put the sheets in the wash while you start the bath”. 

Once the water was warm enough, the two got into the bath together. 

“It’s going to be pretty late, do you want to just stay the night?” Kageyama asked. 

“C-can I? Will your family be mad?” Hinata asked. 

“They’ll be confused about how I have friends,” Kageyama said grumpily, “but they wouldn’t mind”. 

When they got out of the bath, Kageyama had clothes set out for Hinata.

“Are these going to fit me?” Hinata asked.

“I hope so, they’re from when I was in Junior High, so they’re too small for me now”. 

Hinata huffed as he put on Kageyama’s old pants and t shirt. They were still too big, despite being so old. 

“Kageyama? These clothes don’t fit,” Hinata said shyly as he walked into the hallway wearing them. The pants were baggy and way too long for him, and the shirt went longer than their uniform shorts. 

Kageyama burst out laughing at the sight of Hinata in such oversized clothes. 

“You look adorable,” Kageyama said. 

“Shut up,” he blushed. 

“I’m home! Tobio, is that you?” It was Kageyama’s mother. 

“Yes! I have a friend over too,” he called out. 

“Oh you have friends!? How nice!” 

“Mooooom” Kageyama blushed.

The boys finished cleaning Kageyama’s bed before his mother noticed anything. 

“Would you like something to eat?” Kageyama offered, remembering that Hinata hadn’t eaten in a while, especially after the tiring activity they had partaken in. 

“Yes please!” Hinata cheered.

“So who’s your friend?” Kageyama’s mom asked him. 

“Hinata,” he scolded quietly, “introduce yourself”.

“Nice to meet you, I am Hinata Shōyō. I play on the volleyball team with Kageyama”.

“It’s so nice to see Tobio getting along with his teammates,” His mom said cheerfully. 

The two finished their meal and went back to Kageyama’s room. 

“I’ll get the guest futon,” Kageyama said, leaving Hinata in the room by himself for a minute. It was a little hurtful to Hinata that the other boy wouldn’t want to sleep with him in the bed, but it was a smaller bed, so it made a little bit of sense. Although it was incredibly firm, he wanted to be next to Kageyama and feel his warmth as he fell asleep.

The door opened and Kageyama set up the futon. 

Kageyama was sound asleep, but Hinata was having trouble. Hearing the quiet breaths of the other boy made him wish he was there next to him. He wanted to feel his heart beating. 

Trying his best to be quiet and not wake Kageyama, he tiptoed up to his bed and slowly wriggled his way in. 

“Hinata?” Kageyama said sleepily, “what are you doing?”

“I wanted to sleep with you,” he replied, lightly embarrassed. 

Kageyama placed a gentle peck on Hinata’s forehead and wrapped his arms around him. The smaller boy nestled into the warm embrace, and the two quickly fell asleep once more. 

The sun shining through the curtains woke the two of them up. Hinata put his own, cleaned, clothes back on, said his goodbyes, and went back to his home. For the rest of the day he couldn’t stop thinking about Kageyama, though. Sleeping with him felt more magical than anything else. Feeling his heat, hearing his heart beating slowly, taking in his scent, it was like a dream. He wished he could’ve stayed there even a minute longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I had to do a bit of research. The distance between Karumai (Karasuno’s hypothetical location, Kageyama probably lives near there) (and Yukigoaka i guess... that’s where Hinata lives) and Tokyo (that’s where Nekoma is right? But I assume it’s only nearby, or on the outer edges) is around 5 hours, so it would be possible to choose a location that is about 2 and a half hours from each, which would allow Hinata and Kenma to be in the same place at the same time.  
> I also looked at pictures of Kageyama’s room. It looked incredibly plain, he doesn’t even have a shelf. He needs a decorator.


	3. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata’s nightmares seem to be coming true, but so do his hopes and dreams.

Their practice the next day at school went very well. Hinata was energized even more than usual, despite not getting much sleep the night before.

“Aren’t you cheery today,” Sugawara smiled at Hinata from the other side of the net. 

“I had a good weekend!” He exclaimed. 

On Monday’s, after practice, the team liked to share what they had done over the weekend. It was just something that brought the team a little closer. 

“Alright, Hinata, since you had such a good weekend, you can go first,” Daichi announced. He was, in fact, practically bouncing off the walls with excitement, even more than usual, but most of his weekend he couldn’t even share. Exchanging a slightly nervous glance at his setter, he decided to tell them part of what had happened. 

“I went to a cat cafe!” 

“Did they have any black cats?” Nishinoya asked excitedly. 

“Yes! But my favorite was an orange cat named tangerine.”

“Orange just like your hair!” The two continued their banter as the others shared what they did, which seemed boring in comparison. Kageyama said he cleaned, which was true, but not the entire story. 

When everyone was finished packing up, they met at the store for assorted snacks. Hinata bit into his umaibo messily, getting crumbs all over his face. 

“Hinata, you’re eating like a pig!” Kageyama scolded, stomping over towards him. With his thumb, he gently wiped thecrumbs from the other boy’s cheek. When he noticed his teammates staring, he backed away and crossed his arms to his chest defensively. 

The team was speechless in their confusion. The only members who expected anything like that were Sugawara and Daichi, who knew about the pair’s secretly budding relationship.

“Kageyama!” Hinata scolded. His face was undeniably flushed. 

“Dumbass,” he tried to play it off, “don’t be so messy!” The two didn’t even look at each other for the rest of the night.

Sleeping in his own bed was difficult after sleeping with Kageyama. Everything felt cold compared to his body heat. He longed for the feeling of the other boy’s arms wrapped around his waist. The way his breath tickled the back of his neck sent shivers down his spine. Finally, after tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, Hinata was able to fall asleep. 

Kageyama stood smiling at hinata from across the street. Their eyes met despite the large distance between them. Hinata called out over the cars rushing by for his teammate to come towards him. Without waiting for the crosswalk’s signal to turn, Kageyama began crossing the busy road. Suddenly, one of the cars collided with Kageyama’s body, contorting it into a bloody mess. Tears flooded Hinata’s eyes as he stared helplessly at the limp and lifeless body laying in the middle of the road. The only part that still resembled his precious Kageyama was his face, with stared back at Hinata with empty, dead eyes. 

Hinata jolted awake, sitting himself upright. He wiped his wet cheeks and rubbed his puffy eyes before grabbing his phone and promptly dialing Kageyama’s number. Biting his nails anxiously, he waited for the phone to be picked up from the other end. When the first call wasn’t answered, he tried again. And again. He must’ve called six times before finally hearing the signature click of a call that had been received. 

“Hinata? Do you know what time it is?” Kageyama grumbled.

“Kageyama!” He sobbed, unable to hold back his relief. 

“What’s wrong?” The taller boy was shocked and deeply concerned that Hinata would call him, bawling his eyes out, in the middle of the night. 

“I’m so... glad.. you’re safe,” Hinata sniffled.

“What happened?”

“I had a ... bad.. dream”.

“Hinata, calm down, I’m fine, everything is okay,” Kageyama tried to console his upset friend to the best of his ability. “What was your dream about?” He asked tentatively.

“Y-you.. you were.. d-dead... and I ... couldn’t .. do ... anything...” Hinata gasped the words out between sobs. Hearing the other boy’s voice again caused his emotions to overflow. He was overwhelmingly relieved, and still in shock from his dream.

“Everything’s going to be alright, Shoyo, let’s go back to bed,” Kageyama said softly, “I’ll stay on the phone with you until you fall back asleep, okay?” 

“Okay... thank you,” he replied quietly.

With the confirmation that nothing had actually happened to his teammate, and the comforting presence of him, even though it was only over the phone, Hinata was able to get back to sleep quickly. The rush of emotions had allowed the fact that Kageyama had called Hinata by his first name for the first time to fly right over his head, going completely unnoticed. 

The next day, Hinata seemed on edge, especially around roads. Kageyama noticed immediately, and connected it to the nightmare Hinata had dreamt the night before. 

“Hinata,” Kageyama said, placing a hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder, “relax. Come with me to get milk”. 

The two walked over to the vending machine from which Kageyama’s milk boxes came from. 

“Nothing is going to happen to me, I’m alright, look,” He reassured Hinata once more. 

“Okay, Sorry for making such a big deal out of it,” Hinata was embarrassed that he let a dream freak him out so much. Especially a dream about Kageyama, who wasn’t even his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, dumbass, why’d you wake me up in the middle of the night!” Kageyama chuckled, making sure his tone was obvious enough to seem like a joke as not to hurt the other boy’s feelings. 

Practice was going well that day, Kageyama’s tosses were spot-on as usual. Hinata had finally been able to take his mind off of his bad experience and focus on something else instead. He launched himself into the air, ready to spike the ball into the other side of the court, when the ball didn’t come. He looked over to see Kageyama, collapsed on the floor. 

“Kageyama!” He yelled, rushing over to the setter. 

“It’s... sss... fine,” He hissed, trying not to let the pain show through in his voice. 

“What happened?” Daichi asked, kneeling beside the boys. 

“I just twisted my ankle. It’ll be fine”. Truthfully, his ankle didn’t feel so fine, he couldn’t put any pressure on it without the feeling of it giving out, but he didn’t want to worry the team, especially Hinata. 

“Why don’t you sit on the bench and ice it for a while,” Daichi said, “but go to the nurse first. We should make sure it’s not something more serious”.

“I’ll go with him!” Hinata volunteered eagerly, wanting to stay by Kageyama’s side. 

“No, you need to practice. I’ll take him,” Sugawara said. 

Continuing to practice wasn’t much use for Hinata after Kageyama left anyways, because he couldn’t think about anything else. Losing any and all focus he had made him even more clumsy than usual, and slowed his reflexes down significantly. 

“It seems like a light sprain. Ice it, and wrap it up. Don’t put too much pressure on it, either, and take a break from sports for a while”. That was what the nurse said to Kageyama, the volleyball obsessed hooligan. Telling him not to play his sport was like telling him not to breathe. Volleyball was everything to him, and now, he had to sit out and watch the others play.

“Kageyama!” Hinata cheered when he saw him entering the gymnasium. “Are you ok?” 

“It’s just a light sprain, I’m going to sit the rest of practice out, but I’ll play again soon”. He wasn’t so sure how truthful he was being, but worrying Hinata was the last thing he wanted to do. 

With Kageyama back, Hinata was able to focus again and finish the rest of practice. The first thing he did when he was finally done tidying the gym was run over to Kageyama and give him a tight hug. 

“What’s that for?” Kageyama blushed, holding his arms up and away from the other boy. 

“Is your ankle feeling better yet?” Hinata asked, releasing Kageyama from his death grip. 

“It’s only been a little while, but yeah, I guess the ice helped”. It didn’t hurt unless he stood on it or pointed his toe, so it was technically a little better.

The two of them walked out of the gymnasium together, Hinata practically glued onto Kageyama’s hip because he insisted that he was going to him. 

“What’s going on with Hinata today?” Tanaka asked the other members. 

“No clue. He’s been acting strange all practice,” Nishinoya replied.

“He looked stressed,” Sugawara noted. He decided he would talk to them about it. “Hinata! Kageyama! Wait up,” he called out after them, “is everything alright? I mean, your ankle, but Hinata are you doing fine? You seem stressed”. 

“It’s fine,” he lied, but Sugawara could see right though it. 

“You can’t lie to me. You looked worried the entire practice, I can tell something’s up”. 

“I had a bad dream last night,” Hinata sighed, “and it made me nervous”. 

“But it was just a dream, right? Everything will be okay.” 

“Y-yeah, I’m feeling better now”. His dream was particularly frightening because of how much Kageyama meant to him. If it were anyone else, besides his family, he probably would’ve been able to shake it off, but all day he had a feeling of dread. After Kageyama sprained his ankle, the tension only increased. The day after having a worrying dream, something terrible happened. It was like he was able to predict misfortune, but not able to keep it from happening. Somehow, he felt responsible for Kageyama’s injury. 

“Are you going to be able to get home by yourself?” Hinata asked.

“Dumbass, of course! It’s just a light sprain I can still walk and everything. I don’t need you clinging to me like....” Kageyama struggled to think of the something clingy,” like something that sticks to me”.

“I was just worried,” Hinata muttered. 

“Hinata,” Kageyama said, quickly glancing around them to make sure they were alone. He cupped the small boy’s face into his hands and leaned over, pressing his lips to the other boy’s gently. “I’m fine. I know you’re worked up, but please be brave”. Hinata gave a small nod. 

“K-Kayegama,” he said quietly, “do you like me?”

“What kind of question is that! Are you stupid!?” He scolded, shaking Hinata’s body by his shoulders. 

“Well you said when we went out it wasn’t a date, and we’re not together, b-but you kiss me a lot, so,” he rambled. 

“I do really like you, Hinata,” the taller boy replied.

“Then why won’t you admit it!” He was getting frustrated with the lack of security. His feelings were true and overwhelmingly strong, but having nowhere to put them was putting a lot of stress on him. 

“Admit what?” 

“That we’re... that you’re... my,” Hinata couldn’t even day it. The thought of calling the other boy that was too exciting, it was too much for him.

“Boyfriend,” Kageyama finished the sentence. “I was embarrassed, but the feeling... the feeling of being with you... my feelings for you, I can’t feel for anyone else,” he said, struggling to put his emotions into words, “so, Hinata, will you.. be my b-boy..friend?” Even his ears were red from the intense blush he had on his face, and eye contact was impossible at the moment. 

“For real?” Hinata asked, trying not to reveal his overwhelming joy and excitement just yet. 

“Y-yes, for real”. 

“Yes!” Hinata cheered, springing into their air energetically. The new excitement chased his anxieties away, allowing him to finally relax and stop worrying about what bad things could possibly happen next. 

Hinata was able to sleep well that night. 

Class was boring, as usual, and Hinata was about to fall asleep during the lecture again when his phone buzzed in his pocket. They weren’t supposed to have their phones out during class, so he had to be extra careful not to let the teacher see him reading the message. It was from Kageyama, saying to meet him in the restroom. He was a little confused about why the other boy needed to talk to him, and why it couldn’t wait until lunch. After what happened yesterday, it was concerning that they needed to have a private conversation as soon as possible. He hurried to the bathroom, where Kageyama was waiting for him. 

“What did you need to talk about?” Hinata asked nervously. Instead of actually replying, Kageyama slammed his hand against the wall next to Hinata. “K-Kageyama!” Hinata yelped. 

Kageyama brought his face close to the shorter boy’s before suddenly backing up again. 

“What was that?” Hinata questioned.

“I just can’t do it,” sighed Kageyama. 

“Do what?” 

“I can’t do that kind of thing where the girl gets pinned against the wall”.

“Is that what you were trying to do?” Hinata burst out laughing, “yeah you’re right you can’t do it at all, what were you even thinking!”

“Isn’t that what people who are together do? Sneak around and make out in the hallways?” Kageyama blushed. 

“Where’d you get that idea,” He said, trying to catch his breath. 

“N-nowhere”. The taller boy had searched on the internet what do to when you’re in a relationship as soon as he got home the day before. 

“People who are together are like normal people, but they go on dates, and kiss, and stuff, even I know that!” Hinata teased. 

“I just wanted.. to surprise you,” Kageyama muttered. 

“Well, you sure did surprise me! But I’m going back to class now”.

When lunch time came around, Hinata waited by the vending machine Kageyama always got his milk boxes from. 

“Let’s eat lunch together!” Hinata said as he saw Kageyama approaching him. Since they were in different classes, Hinata sat with Kageyama in his classroom to eat with him. 

“Your lunch looks like no fun!” Hinata said, looking at the lunch Kageyama had prepared for himself.

“It is healthy and tastes fine,” Kageyama replied, holding a piece out towards Hinata, “try some”. 

“There are people watching,” Hinata muttered embarrassedly before accepting the food. “This is bland,” he concluded. 

“Okay, whatever you say, chef Hinata~” The taller boy teased. 

Instead of skipping practice and going home, Kageyama insisted on staying to watch the other members of the volleyball team practice. He sat on the bench tossing the ball to himself repeatedly. 

“Good thing you’re a setter,” Coach Ukai commented. He knew Kageyama wanted to play, to be out in the court, but at least he could practice a little without putting weight on his ankle. 

Days went by of Kageyama still not being allowed to practice, and soon enough, he just stopped going. Sitting there seeing everyone else practicing was like torture. He decided it would be best if he just went home. Despite not being able to devote all his time to volleyball like usual, his grades didn’t improve either. Without volleyball, he had nothing. Or so he thought. 

One night, after practice, Kageyama was eating his dinner when someone came to his door. 

“I’ll get it!” His mother called. 

“Oh! You’re Hinata, right?” She exclaimed, “just one second... TOBIO!!! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!” She yelled.

“Hinata? What are you doing here?” He was surprised to see his teammate at his house once again. 

“You stopped coming to practice, and you’ve been pretty reserved too, so I thought I’d stop by,” he explained, “we haven’t been spending as much time together recently, are you feeling okay?” 

“I’m feeling fine, I’m making a fast recovery and I should be able to play again starting next week,” Kageyama said. Just a few more days and he could be back on the court with his team. “Why don’t you come in for a little while”.

The two of them sat side by side on Kageyama’s bed in silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Hinata had a particularly good practice, but he was afraid that bringing up volleyball would only upset the other boy. Kageyama was feeling worried about his ankle, but he didn’t want to worry his teammate about it as well. 

“Kageyama, lets go somewhere again,” Hinata said all of a sudden. 

“Like where?” He asked. 

“Anywhere. I just like being with you”.

“Dumbass, we need a plan if we’re going on a date,” 

“Let’s watch a movie, at my house,” Hinata suggested. 

“Sure, what’s your favorite movie?”

“I like The Little Mermaid!”

“I’ve never seen it,” Kageyama said. 

“What!? Okay, we’re going to watch it then!” 

Hinata went back to his own house, excited for the next weekend. Kageyama was in better spirits after spending time with Hinata. The little spiker’s smile had a way of brightening up the room, and talking about anything at all made his day better, even if at times he was annoying. It was hard for him to believe that he ever refused to work with him. Their relationship had come a long way from the start of the year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t understand why I enjoy writing this so much but it’s just very fun. I am open to constructive criticism as well. Special thanks to the person who brought it to my attention that I forgot Kageyama had a first name( ´∀｀)


	4. Subarashii Under the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama love trying new things together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title is a joke I hope you get it
> 
> I trust that someone will tell me if the story is straying or the characters are acting ooc since I write this so quickly I forget a lot of things  
> Don’t be shy to tell me your opinion

“You were right, your bed is really soft,” Kageyama said, positioning himself on Hinata’s bed. They were trying to set up the movie on Hinata’s computer screen for them to watch. He wanted to watch it in bed, but bringing the whole TV into his room would’ve been too much of a hassle.

“Here’s some blankets,” Hinata said, throwing a pile of blankets at Kageyama’s face. Finally, Hinata was able to get the movie started. He nestled into the space Kageyama had made for him. It was a nest of pillows and blankets with just enough space for the two of them to sit together. 

“Why is there so much singing?” Kageyama grumbled. 

“It’s a Disney movie! Of course there’s singing!” 

The taller boy pulled Hinata closer, bringing the small boy between his legs. Neither of them were paying much attention to the movie, since it was getting late and they were both so comfortable. Kageyama gently stroked Hinata’s ginger hair as he watched the movie. 

“Are you still awake?” he whispered. When he received no reply, he slowly got up to turn off the movie, which was coming to an end anyways. He then crawled back into bed with the other boy. 

“Good night, Shoyo,” he whispered. 

“Kageyama?” 

“I thought you were asleep!” He gasped. Hinata turned himself around to face his partner. 

“You used my first name,” he said excitedly. 

“S-Sorry, is that okay?” Kageyama asked. 

“It makes me happy to hear you say my name for the first time”.

“Thats actually not the first time I’ve called you that,” He informed the other boy.

“What!? When have you said my first name before?” Hinata was shocked that something like that had blown over.

“When you called me that one night,” Kageyama explained, “you were so upset and I told you It would be alright”. 

“How could I have missed that?” Hinata whined. 

“Because you’re a dumbass, dumbass!”

“I’m not! I was just tired!” 

“Whatever, go back to sleep,” Kageyama said. 

“Good night, Tobio”. 

“Good night, Shoyo”. 

Hinata shoved his face into the other boys chest, listening to his slow heartbeat as they both drifted off to sleep. 

Hinata was the first to wake up, but he didn’t want to move from his comfortable position. They didn’t move much during the night, so Kageyama was still spooned around the smaller boy. Hinata nuzzled onto Kageyama’s neck, placing his hand against the other boy’s chest. His pectoral muscles felt firm against his hand. Kageyama’s whole body felt so strong, being in his arms felt like the safest place in the whole world. 

“Hinata?” Kageyama fluttered his eyes open. The sight he was met with made his heart flutter with happiness. Hinata looked so precious when he was sleepy. 

“You’re awake,” Hinata muttered disappointedly. Kageyama was, for the most part, comfortable, but there was a problem between his legs. He hadn’t been having any kind of dirty dreams, but it happened occasionally, and it was happening then of all times. He only hoped Hinata wouldn’t notice before it went down.

“Kageyama, stop poking me!” Hinata whined. Shit. He definitely noticed something. He tried to wiggle away a bit, but the friction caught him off guard. “Kageyamaaaa,” He squirmed around before freezing completely. “Is that.. are you... hard?” Hinata whispered. 

“It’s not because I was turned on! It was an accident I just woke up,” Kageyama frantically tried to explain, “I wasn’t even having any dreams”. 

“Are you suuure~” the smaller boy giggled.

“It’ll go down, just wait”.

Hinata’s fingers tugged at the edge of the other boy’s shirt, slipping them under to feel his skin. 

“Dumbass! What are you doing,” Kageyama was flustered and embarrassed. 

“I’m helping you,” Hinata replied as he slipped his fingers into Kageyama’s shorts. Without pulling them down, he began softly stroking the other boy. 

“H-Hinata,” the taller boy gasped, “thank you”. 

Hinata took one finger and lightly rubbed Kageyama’s frenulum. 

“S-stop, if you do that I’m going to-“ Kageyama groaned. He intended on not finishing so he didn’t have more laundry to do, but the way the other boy’s fingers stroked his sensitive areas was more stimulating than when he did it himself, and he wasn’t able to control himself. He released his load all over Hinata’s hand, as well as his shorts. “Sorry, you were doing such a good job,” he panted. 

Hinata slid his sticky hand back up, careful not to let it touch the sheets.

“I’m gonna go wash my hands,” He said, wriggling out of the bed.

“What about... this,” the taller boy asked, gesturing to his cum soaked shorts. 

“I’ll help you with laundry, but I don’t think I have any clothes that will fit you...” Hinata brainstormed what to do with the situation. 

Kageyama stripped as the other boy cleaned his hands. Despite having been naked in front of Hinata multiple times, Kageyama was uncomfortable with his lower half being exposed as he waited for his shorts to be washed. He was provided with a wet cloth to wipe himself off too, since they couldn’t draw a bath at the moment. 

After what seemed like forever, Kageyama was able to put his cleaned shorts back on and eat breakfast with Hinata and his sister. 

“My brother talks about you a lot,” Natsu giggled at Kageyama. 

“Does he?” He smirked. Hinata shook his head in disagreement. 

“I don’t! I talk about the whole team!”

The boys finished eating, and Kageyama had to return to his home. After a long week of stress, his night with Hinata was exactly what he needed, and he left feeling much better than before. 

Everyone was happy to have their star setter back on the team, especially Hinata. It had been a good practice, everyone was extremely worn out and ready to go home. After sharing their weekends, Kageyama pulled Hinata to the side for a moment. 

“Do you want to stop by my house before going home?” He asked. 

“It’s not on the way, is there something you need me for?” Hinata already had a long way to travel before he got home, and going to Kageyama’s house first would take even longer. 

“Well, you don’t have to come, I was just thinking,” he muttered, cursing himself for not considering the other boy’s long journey home. 

“I could stop by for a little while I guess,” Hinata decided, not wanting to miss out on an opportunity to spend time with Kageyama. 

Although it was quite late, Kageyama’s parents weren’t home yet. Hinata barely stepped into the house before he was pinned against the wall. The taller boy kissed him hurriedly, not wanting to waste a single second of their short time together. He pulled away slightly with his teeth lightly pinching Hinata’s lower lip, only to reconnect again. He shoved his knee between the small boy’s legs, lightly pressing on his growing erection. 

“Let’s take this to my bedroom,” Kageyama said as he lifted his teammate and carried him bridal-style to his bed. The two of them both stripped completely before carrying on.

“Do you have something planned?” Hinata paused to ask his partner. Kageyama had always surprised him with new ideas about what he wanted to do. 

“Well, I wanted to try something, but if you’re not up for it that’s ok”. He had heard about how two men had sex, but he had never tried it before. He didn’t know much, just the basic concept, but he figured he’d just figure it out as they went. 

“What is it?” 

“W-well, do you know how boys have sex?” He blushed. Explaining it was more awkward than he had anticipated. 

“Haven’t we already had sex?” Hinata asked. 

“Well, sort of, but there’s still another way,” Kageyama said, “If I go inside of you”.

“I-inside... of me.... you mean...” the small boy was curious about the feeling, but nervous to try it. It seemed so strange. 

“Can I?”

“Will it hurt?” He was a bit worried about whether Kageyama would be able to do it or not. 

“I don’t know. If it starts to hurt, tell me, and I’ll stop right away”. Kageyama was also nervous about his ability to pull it off, but the thought of being able to do it was incredibly exciting to him. 

“Okay.. we can try it”. 

Kageyama stuck one of his fingers into his mouth in order to make it more slippery as Hinata lay down on the bed under him and spread his legs apart. Slowly and gently, the taller boy circled Hinata’s entrance and pressed a single finger inside. He then started pulling it in and out.

“Does it feel like anything?” He asked. 

“Not really,” the other boy replied honestly. Kageyama pulled his finger out and spit onto a second finger. He slowly pushed the two of them into Hinata’s body.

“Anything?” 

“A little”. It didn’t feel bad, but it didn’t feel necessarily good either. Suddenly, Kageyama’s fingers hit an area which sent shivers up his entire body. “Do that again,” he asked. Kageyama tried to replicate the motion, but he didn’t hit the exact spot again. 

“Was that it?” He asked. 

“No, there was one spot that felt really good,” Hinata explained. Kageyama moves his fingers inside of the other boy again, trying to find the sweet spot. Unable to find it again, he decided it was time to try the next step. 

“What’s that?” Hinata asked. He noticed Kageyama was applying something onto his cock. 

“It’s so it doesn’t hurt you,” the taller boy replied. He had read online somewhere, for research, that he needed to use lubricant, but he didn’t own any so he decided to use Vaseline. Positioning himself between Hinata’s legs, he asked once more, “are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Yes, I’m ready for it”. 

Kageyama pushed himself into Hinata slowly and gently. When he was all the way in, he noticed the small boy grimacing. 

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?” He asked. 

“A little, it’s ok,” Hinata said. It hurt quite a bit, but the pain was subsiding quickly, and it also felt good. 

“Can I move yet?” The feeling of being inside of the other boy felt nothing like he had ever experienced before. It was better than his mouth. The heat and tightness was breathtaking. 

Hinata nodded, giving his teammate the signal to begin his movements. Kageyama moved very slowly as not to hurt the other boy. It was difficult for him to control his pace while experiencing such a euphoric sensation, but he didn’t want to hurt the small boy. 

Suddenly, Kageyama thrust into Hinata’s prostate, causing him to yelp. 

“Did I hurt you?” Kageyama asked, pausing to make sure he didn’t make a wrong move.

“No no, keep going, it feels great,” Hinata assured him. His own cock was fully erect and leaking precum onto his stomach. 

Kageyama quickened his pace, attempting to hit the spot that made the other boy feel so good. He knew he had found it again when Hinata started to moan loudly. The small boy’s hands gripped the sheets tightly as his partner slammed into his prostate over and over again. 

“Shit, your body.. feels... so good,” he panted. 

“Nnngh~ Tobio~” 

Hinata didn’t mean to have used his first name, it just slipped out. His brain was a fuzzy mess and his eyes were rolling back into his head with each and every one of the taller boy’s movements. 

“S-say my name again,” Kageyama groaned. 

“To.. bi.. o,” He panted. 

“I’m close.. is it ok if I come inside?” His partner asked.

“Y-yes”.

Hinata was at his own limit, feeling as though he was about to burst at any moment. With another direct hit to his prostate, his whole body shook and he came all over his own stomach with a long and extravagant moan. 

Kageyama only needed a couple more thrusts into Hinata’s sensitive body before he, too, climaxed, filling the small boy with his seed. 

“Shoyo,” he sighed before leaning over to kiss the other boy, “you did a great job”.

A bath was very much needed now that they were finished. Hinata hadn’t moved since the beginning, laying limply on the bed with semen oozing from of his asshole. He didn’t have the energy to move. After a tiring practice, their passionate sex left him absolutely exhausted. Scooping his body up, Kageyama placed him into the bath. 

“Are you going to be able to get home?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Hinata replied, not wanting to intrude on his home again.

“I’d hate to see you change back into your sweaty practice clothes. Wear some of mine”. 

“Are you sure?” He was excited about wearing Kageyama’s oversized clothes again, but worried about what his mother would think when he showed up wearing someone else’s clothes.

“Yeah, you look adorable in them anyways, dumbass,” he chuckled. 

Hinata was sent home in one of Kageyama’s hoodies and a pair of sweatpants which were too big for him. 

“I’m home!” He called.

“Shoyo, what are you wearing!?” His mother asked him as he walked through the door. 

”Kageyama leant me some clothes, since it was colder tonight”. It was, in fact, a particularly chilly night. Kageyama didn’t want Hinata to be cold on his way home, so he leant him one of his hoodies instead of a plain t-shirt. 

“That was nice of him,” she smiled. Hinata didn’t tell her they were in a relationship, but she had met him when he came over the other night. He didn’t plan on telling her anytime soon, or anyone else. Their relationship was best kept secret for the time being, since some people would see it as wrong or taboo. Hinata knew his mother would accept him for whoever he was, but coming out still frightened him. He knew he would have to do it soon, but he needed time to work up the courage. 

The next morning, Hinata found it difficult to walk correctly. He was sore in places he had never been before. There was no doubt it was from his activity with Kageyama the night before. 

The pain didn’t feel any better by practice like he had hoped. He tried his best to act normally, but the feeling between his legs was getting to him. It didn’t hurt so much as it just felt uncomfortable, but it was in a place that made it incredibly hard to ignore. 

“Hinata, is everything alright?” Daichi questioned. 

“Yeah,” he replied. 

“What’s wrong with you today? You’re running funny,” Tanaka asked.

“I fell down yesterday,” Hinata lied. Ever since the first day with Kageyama, he was getting better at lying. The setter looked at him from across the court with a smirk, making his face go red. 

After practice, Hinata pulled Sugawara off to the side. 

“Is something wrong?” The cocaptian asked.

“No, everything’s fine,” Hinata said, “but I need some advice”.

“Of course! Ask away,” Sugawara said with an angelic smile on his face.

“I want to come out to my mother,” he said.

“Oh.. well, I don’t have any experience with things like that, I think it’s a good idea to be open and honest with her. Is she usually accepting of you?”

“She’s always accepted me for who I am, but I’m still so nervous”. 

“It’s like ripping off a bandage, it might be scary or sting at first, but it goes away quickly and everything is healed underneath”. Sugawara internally high-fived himself for thinking of such an awesome line. 

“Thank you, I feel a lot better about it now”.

He would do it that night. As soon as he got home, he was going to tell his mother. Like his trusted upperclassman said, he should be open and honest, and announce it with no fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m probably going to read that one fic everyone’s talking about, “in another life” 
> 
> My dream is to have my writing get that much love and attention, but also I don’t put like any effort into making it good at all so ahaha 
> 
> There will be ears in an upcoming chapter just so you know


	5. Baby don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama go to a party but not before a lot of other things happen 
> 
> A lot happens in this chapter damn  
> I just couldn’t find a good stopping point, so it’s a little longer than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think anyone who reads my fics are reading it for the writing, but I also don’t think they’re reading it for the plot   
> I think they’re just a string of ideas that are sort of entertaining to think about for a little while, I don’t put too much thought into anything 
> 
> If you’ve made it this far, thank you.

Hinata got home and quickly showered. He put Kageyama’s giant hoodie on, which was his new favorite piece of clothing, and went to confront his mother. 

“Mom,” he started off, “can I talk to you?”

“Of course, what’s up?” 

“I’m gay”. He was so nervous his body was shaking, and he could hardly get the words out of his mouth, but once they were out, it felt like a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. 

“Okay, is that all you wanted to say?” his mom replied. It was going much better than Hinata had expected. 

“Um.. well.. there’s a boy-“

“It’s Kageyama, right?” She cut him off. 

“H-how did you know?” He was shocked. Sure, they spent all their time together, and even slept together, but they were teammates. He didn’t think it was that obvious. 

“Honey, you’re wearing his clothes”. Oh. So it was that obvious. “Besides, I can see the way you look at him, it’s obvious you’re in love”. 

Love. That was a strong word that he had been afraid to use. It was something so powerful, meant only to be used after being stable for a long time, when you knew you truly meant it without any doubts. 

“Well I wouldn’t say that, exactly,” he shuffled uncomfortably. 

“Whatever you say~” she hummed. 

Hinata was able to sleep well that night. Coming out to his mother was something he had dreaded for as long as he realized himself, and it was finally over. He couldn’t have asked for it to go any better. The only thing that bugged him was her comment about love. He felt strongly for Kageyama, sure, but was it love? He pondered how someone could tell whether they were in love or not as he drifted into a peaceful sleep. 

Hinata woke up the next morning feeling terrible. His whole body ached and he was breaking out in a cold sweat. There was no doubt he had contracted something. 

“Mom?” He called, not wanting to get out of bed. 

“Shhhh,” she said, entering his room, “youre going to wake your sister up”.

“Can I stay home today?” He asked. 

“What’s wrong? Are you sick?” 

“I think so”.

“I guess that’s fine, make sure to be resting so you can go back tomorrow,” she said as she left. Hinata fell back asleep shortly before his mother left for work. 

When he woke back up again, the sun was shining high in the sky. He didn’t feel much better, but he decided to try and eat something. From across the room, his phone screen lit up. He had a ton of missed messages from Kageyama, who was wondering where he was. He apologized for the delay and explained that he was sick that day. 

He tried to eat some plain rice, but nothing would stay in his stomach for long. He mostly slept the day away, hoping for a fast recovery. 

His eyes fluttered open to see Kageyama sitting on a chair next to his bed. 

“K-Kageyama! How did you get in my room?” He exclaimed. 

“Your mom let me in. You were sleeping so I didn’t want to wake you”. 

“How long were you here?” He asked shyly. It was a little embarrassing being seen in that state. 

“About twenty minutes,” the taller boy said, checking the time, “are you feeling any better yet?” 

“Maybe a little,” Hinata lied. He wasn’t feeling better at all. 

“I brought you something,” Kageyama said, reaching into a paper bag sitting by his feet that Hinata hadn’t noticed before. He handed him a bowl of warm soup. 

“Thank you. I haven’t been able to eat anything today,” he sighed, “but I’ll give it another try.” 

Bringing the edge of the bowl to his lips, he slowly began to drink the warm liquid. He didn’t immediately feel sick, which was an improvement from earlier. 

“Do you feel better yet?” Kageyama asked again impatiently. 

“Of course not! It’s been like two minutes!” 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. 

Kageyama places his hand across the other boy’s forehead. 

“You’re burning up!” He said. 

“I’ll be fine, I can’t miss another day of school,” Hinata assurés him. 

“Dumbass, you can’t go to school tomorrow! Look at you, you can barely stand!” It may have been an exaggeration for him to say that, but the meaning behind it was clear. Hinata wasn’t likely to recover soon enough to make it to school the next day. 

“You’re right,” He sighed. Just after Kageyama was back to playing, he had to take some time off himself. 

The taller boy slid his chair closer and leaned over the other boy, pressing his lips lightly to Hinata’s forehead. 

“You’re going to get sick too if you don’t stay back,” He warned. 

“Right,” Kageyama leaned back. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Hinata spoke up. 

“What does love feel like?” He asked. 

“Where’s thay coming from!?” Kageyama practically fell out of his chair. The small boy had asked such a serious question that he lacked the experience to answer. 

“Why are you asking me, dumbass,” he mumbled, “I wouldn’t know any more than you do”. 

“What would chocolate and rice taste like together?” 

“You’re delusional,” Kageyama chuckled, “you’ve clearly got a fever”. 

It was getting late, and Kageyama had to go home. Hinata thanked him once again for stopping by, and Kageyama left his room. As soon as he got out of the sick boy’s room, Hinata’s mother was there to question him. 

“Is he doing better?” She asked.

“I think so. He was able to eat,” he explained, “but he’s still got a fever”. 

“Hinata told me last night about your relationship,” she confessed, “and I fully support him, but if you hurt him I will never forgive you”.

“Yes ma’am,” he replied. He was surprised that Hinata had told his mother, since he had no intentions of doing so himself. His own mother was nice, but Kageyama always thought of her as less supportive of that kind of thing. They didn’t talk about it much, since it was always treated as a taboo subject. 

Kageyama got to his own house and immediately messaged Hinata to see whether he was feeling any better, but he never received a reply. What the feverish boy had asked him was playing in his mind on reply. Love. It was such a powerful concept, and something so unknown to him. Sure, he loved volleyball, but he didn’t love volleyball the same way he could love a person. He decided to ask Sugawara about it. 

Thankfully, he had Sugawara’s phone number, however, a simple text message wouldn’t suffice for such a big question, so he decided to call instead of text. 

“Hello?” Sugawara answered. He sounded tired. 

“Sugawara.. I was wondering if you could help me, please,” Kageyama asked. 

“Kageyama? It’s pretty late, is something wrong?” 

He cursed himself for forgetting to check the time before calling. 

“What does love feel like?” He blurted out. 

“That’s a difficult question to answer. I think it feels different for everyone who experiences it, but I think it should feel very good,” he tried his best to explain, “but I don’t think I’ve ever really been in love before”. 

“Sometimes, my heart beats loudly and I can’t think straight,” Kageyama explained, “I feel nervous and excited, but calm and comforted at the same time”. 

“When you’re with Hinata?” Sugawara asked. 

“Y-yes. But I’m... afraid to call it something by so serious.” 

“When youre no longer afraid to admit it is when you will truly feel the feeling of love,” his upperclassman said, “or something, probably”. 

“You’re right. Thank you!” Kageyama said, excited about the definition. 

“You’re welcome, now get some sleep!” Sugawara said before hanging up. He chuckled to himself, reminiscing about his younger days when he was an innocent first year. 

Hinata was feeling a little better the next day, but he decided to stay home again. Kageyama would be coming over again later that night to drop his work off for him. 

By the next day, he was feeling well enough to go back to school. 

“I have something to share with you all,” Coach Ukai announced at the end of their practice, “well, how about you tell them”. He gestured to Daichi. 

“The third years have been planning a gathering, something like a party, to help build bonds between the team.” 

The room grew noisy as the team chatted amongst themselves.

“Is it mandatory?” Tsukishima asked.

“Yes, we need to choose a date on which everyone will be able to attend. Is everyone free on the 7th of October?” 

“It’s a Saturday, right?” Ennoshita commented. 

“Yes”.

“I’m free.”

“Yeah, I’m free”. 

“Me too”.

Everyone was available that day, since they all devoted all their time to volleyball anyways. 

“Then it’s settled”. 

The date was about a week and a half from then, but Hinata was already bouncing off the walls with excitement. They still had to work out more details, but the day was set. 

The team decided it would be held at Daichi’s house in the evening, and that if anyone decided to skip, they would get an extra penalty lap. 

Finally, the time of the party had come. Excitement coursed through Hinata’s whole body as he pedaled to Daichi’s house. He could feel each and every muscle burn as he climbed up the mountain paths. He was out of breath when he finally arrived. 

“Welcome! I’m glad you came, I’ll show you to my living room,” Daichi said as Hinata stepped inside and removed his shoes. He was the second one there, only Sugawara had made it before him. He had been a little earlier than he planned, but he was grateful for their captains hospitality. 

Soon, the whole team began filling up the room. When they were all there, Daichi got their attention. 

“Thank you all for coming. I’m so glad everyone could make it”.

“You forced us to come,” Tsukishima muttered. 

“There are snacks in the kitchen if anyone’s hungry,” he said, looking in Hinata’s direction, “and I have board games”. 

Daichi basically didn’t have any plans beyond getting the group together in a setting that wasn’t volleyball, but he hoped for the best. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi disappeared quickly to a more quiet area of the house as the louder members started to play a game of Uno. 

“Hey, Daichi, do you have anything to drink?” Sugawara said cheekily. 

“Well I have water and-“

“You know what I meant”. 

“We’re underage! If we get caught we would be kicked off the team!” He tried to reason. 

“Who else is here besides us though, and I doubt anyone here would rat us out. It would make things a little more lively”.

“Fine,” Daichi couldn’t resist his cocaptian, “we have some liquor”. He came back a moment later with several cans of white claw and a bottle of vodka. “Is this fine?”

“Yeah! Let’s get the real party started now!” Suga punched his friend’s shoulder. He poured a shot for him and Daichi, raised it, and swallowed it in one large gulp. 

“You’ve dine this before?” Daichi asked.

“Who do you think I am?” Sugawara chuckled, “the responsible one?” 

Hinata skipped into the kitchen, wanting to see what kind of snacks were being offered, but he immediatly noticed his upperclassman doing shots. 

“Hinata!” Sugawara smiled, attempting to hide the alcohol from his sight. “Are you having fun?”

“Y-yes... Sugawara, what is that?” He pointed to the poorly hidden drinks. 

“Uh.. it’s... for upperclassman only,” he replied. Hinata frowned and went back to the living room. 

The captains didn’t want to let the younger first years have any alcohol, and two of the second years were already too wild on a normal day, so there wasn’t anyone to share it with. After six shots, they were beginning to feel the effects. Deciding it was enough for them, they both went back to the living room, but they made the crucial mistake of leaving everything out. They were more drunk than they realized. 

Nishinoya and Tanaka walked into the kitchen, ready to destroy the snacks, when they noticed the bottle. 

“Shhhh! Don’t let them hear us!” Tanaka whispered as Nishinoya poured them both a shot. The short boy gagged as he swallowed it, unable to deal with the taste. Tanaka, on the other hand, was unfazed. His sister had given him alcohol before.

Nishinoya quickly grabbed a handful of pretzels and shoved them into his mouth the mask the terrible taste he had in his mouth.

“How do you drink that?” He complained, “I’m just gonna take this”. He picked up a white claw and went back to the living room. Tanaka did the same. 

When the two second years came back holding alcohol, Daichi and Sugawara knew they had messed up. They quickly went back to the kitchen to clean up after themselves. 

Nishinoya was quite the lightweight because of his small body. As a result, after only two drinks, he was feeling a little tipsy. Almost anything could make him break out into a giggle fit, which then caused Hinata, completely sober, to then start giggling too. The whole room was filled with the sounds of the rowdy boy’s laughter, until they were gasping for air. 

“Let’s play a different game,” Tanaka suggested deviously.

“Like what?” Nishinoya agreed. 

“Never have I ever, or truth or dare?” He asked. 

“That sounds stupid,” Kageyama scoffed. 

“Never have I ever!” Hinata cheered.

“Okay since Daichi took all the drinks, we’ll have to use our fingers. I’ll go first,” Nishinoya said. “Never have I ever had a hickey~”. He was clearly targeting Hinata, who put his finger down grumpily. “I’ll go next then,” He huffed, “never have I ever been a libero”. Nishinoya put his finger down with a sigh. 

“Never have I ever been kicked out of the gym,” Tanaka giggled. Kageyama and Hinata both put their fingers down. 

“Never have I ever had a crush on the manager,” Kageyama smirked. 

“Never have I ever spiked a ball!”

“Never have I ever puked before a game,” Tanaka chuckled. 

“Never have I ever NOT puked before a game,” Hinata retorted.

“Seriously? Can’t you control yourself better than that?” Kageyama snarled. 

“I get really nervous especially when it’s a strong team,” He huffed. 

“Never have I ever... lost my virginity,” Nishinoya blurted out. 

“Why would you say that? Of course they haven’t!” Tanaka chuckled.

“What is that?” Hinata asked innocently. 

“You don’t know? Well-“

“Tanaka! Nishinoya!” Sugawara came rushing over from across the room, “don’t be saying things like that!” The second years burst out into laughter. 

“No, tell me, I want to know,” Hinata whined. 

“Hinata, let’s wait until you’re older”.

“But he’s fifteen! He should know by now,” Tanaka argued. 

“W-well,” Sugawara’s fuzzy brain was struggling to think rationally, “I guess he has to learn about it some time”. 

The second years cheered. 

“You lose your virginity when you have sex for the first time,” Tanaka explained. 

“Which kind?” 

“What do you mean which kind-“ Nishinoya rolled on the floor with laugher. 

“What kind of sex?” Hinata wasn’t sure what was so funny. He knew about and had experienced multiple kinds of sex, so he was wondering what counted. 

“It depends on what you decide it is,” Sugawara chimed in, “but most people say it’s when there’s penetration. It’s supposed to be a special moment shared between two people who love each other and are hopefully married”. 

Kageyama blushed at the sudden realization that he had been responsible for taking the other boy’s virginity, as well as losing his own. He couldn’t help but bring his hand to cover his face from the pure embarrassment.

“Kageyama, are you feeling alright?” Tanaka asked, noticing the setter’s intensely embarrassed expression. 

“Y-yeah,” he lied. 

It took him a moment, but Hinata finally realized that he had in fact lost his virginity. The only problem now was that he had to lie about it. He kept his finger up, but his face was deep red. 

“Why’d you ask such a stupid question of course they haven’t!” Tanaka teased the other boy. 

“I forgot!”

“I need some air,” Kageyama said, getting up and walking towards the front door. 

“You didn’t give him any alcohol did you?” Sugawara asked, looking at the second years. 

“No! I don’t know why he’s acting so weird.”

“I’ll go check on him!” Hinata said, running after the tall boy.

The cool air felt refreshing as the breeze ruffled their hair as they stood on Daichi’s front lawn. 

“The moon is beautiful tonight,” Kageyama said. He was nervous about the realization they had come to. It was a full moon that night, or almost full, and that was the only thing he could think of to say. 

“Did you know about the losing... whatever-it’s-called?” Hinata asked quietly.

“No, I had no idea”.

“Me neither. But I’m not upset”.

“You’re not?” Kageyama was surprised. 

“No! Of course not! Why would I be?” 

“W-well, you heard Suga, it’s supposed to be a special moment-“ 

“Was it not special to you?” Hinata cut the other boy off. “It was special to me, I thought it was perfect”. 

“N-no... I mean.. yes... I didn’t mean it like that, it was special to me.. I just...” He tugged at the end of his shirt nervously, “I didn’t want you to regret it”.

“I don’t regret it”. 

“Me neither”. 

Hinata wrapped both of his arms around Kageyama’s body. The taller boy stood there like a statue, not knowing how to accept the sudden embrace. They had hugged, kissed, even had sex multiple times, but this time it felt different. He knew they were becoming more serious. 

Before, even though they agreed they were officially seeing each other, it didn’t feel real. Especially with all the hiding and sneaking around. He was terrified of what the others might think of him, but he was tired of hiding. 

“Kageyama,” the small boy said quietly, “when are we going to stop hiding?” 

“I don’t know,” the Kageyama replied, looking back into Hinata’s eyes. 

“I don’t want to keep it a secret anymore. I was terrified of telling my mom, but I did, and it went well. I’m sure the team would be accepting,” he argued. 

“I want to, but,” Kageyama paused. He was scared, but the amazing Kageyama admitting he was afraid of something was unimaginable. “Just.. not before I tell my mom”. He knew it would be a while before he was able to tell his mom, but he thought that she deserved to be the first person that he told. “I promise I’ll be ready soon”.

“Okay,” Hinata said, pausing to stand on his toes. He connected their lips and held them their for a few seconds before stepping back down.

They went back inside to see Nishinoya and Tanaka engaged in a hand stand contest. 

Hinata and Kageyama went to the kitchen, not wanting to be caught up in that mess. 

“I wonder where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi went,” Hinata said, remembering that he hadn’t seen them since the party started. 

“They probably left,” the taller boy said. 

“But Daichi wouldn’t let them do that!”

“Daichi didn’t seem to care that we went outside for a bit, so they could’ve easily snuck out”. 

Hinata sighed. The excitement from the event was making him restless, but his short attention span caused him to be bored. More than anything, however, he wanted to feel Kageyama’s lips once more. It was hard for them to stop once they started, and for them, one kiss was not nearly enough, but the setting was risky. A crowded house party was surely not the place for a makeout session, but Hinata found himself being shoved into the bathroom way too easily. 

Kageyama moved without thinking. Before he realized what he was doing, he was leading Hinata into the bathroom and shutting the door behind them. His body kept the small boy against the wall and with one of his hands, he held Hinata’s wrist back. His other cupped around his face, tilting it upwards. 

“W-wait, we cant,” Hinata said, “not here”.

“Relax, I closed the door.” Kageyama was being more brave than usual, which was fueled by their earlier conversation. Hearing the other boy say to him that he didn’t regret their time together made him more confident. 

Hinata’s eyes closed as their faces got closer until their mouths embraced each other. They kissed sloppily and hurriedly until the taller boy pulled away. 

“You’re drooling everywhere, dumbass!” he snarled. Hinata’s chin was slick with saliva.

“I can’t control it!” He whined back, whiping it away with the back of his hand. Kageyama’s hand slipped under the edge of the other boy’s shirt, grabbing his waist as he trailed kisses along his jawline. Gently, he nipped at the tip of the small boy’s ear, causing him to squirm a bit. With his knee, Kageyama lightly put pressure on Hinata’s groin. 

“Nn, Kageyama, we cant do this here,” he moaned.

“We can, and we will”. 

“K-kageya-“ Hinata was silenced by the tall boy’s mouth. 

Kageyama shoved his hand into the other boy’s pants, stroking him as he kept their mouths together. 

Suddenly, the door swung open. The pair separated at lightning speed, putting distance between them to pretend like nothing was going on despite the very clear situation. 

“Ahaha sorry, am I interrupting something?” It was Tsukishima, of all people. 

“N-no,” Kageyama muttered. 

“I didn’t know our freak duo also got freaky with each other,” he snickered. 

“We weren’t doing anything”.

“So you’re both pitching a tent for nothing?” There was no use denying the obvious situation.

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Kageyama bowed. 

“I won’t, but you two both owe me,” he said before shutting the door and walking away. 

“I knew it was a bad idea!” Hinata complained. 

“I thought it was locked!” Kageyama snarled back at him. 

“W-well, we can’t go back out now,” The shorter boy muttered.

“Then let’s make it quick,” Kageyama said as they came closer again. 

Hinata sank to the floor below the tall boy, pulling his pants down to his knees. He hurriedly shoved Kageyama’s length into his mouth, sloppily sucking at it as he stroked himself with his free hand. 

“When did you get so good at this,” Kageyama groaned, watching the lewd scene play out before him. He leaned against the wall for support as his knees started to give out. “S-stop, I’m really close,” he warned, but the small boy didn’tpull away fast enough. Kageyama’s load shot out onto his cheek, missing his mouth completely. 

“You’re so clumsy! Don’t you listen?” Kageyama scolded, trying not to look at the other boy’s face. He knew if he looked for too long, he would get excited again. He quickly wadded a tissue up and wiped it across Hinata’s cheek. 

The small boy finished into a tissue, and rinsed his face with water from the sink. 

“Think before coming on to me next time!” Kageyama hissed. 

“You were the one who started it!” 

“You kissed me first!”

“You took it further!” They argued until leaving the bathroom and going back to the party. 

“Where were you guys? Is everything alright?” Asahi asked nervously. 

“Yeah, we were outside,” Kageyama replied. 

“Daichi’s rounding everyone up now, you guys should go to the living room”.

Everyone was gathered on their captains living room floor, half listening to daichi’s speech. 

“Hinata, you’ve got something in your bangs,” Nishinoya whispered, thinking it was some sort of crumbs.

Hinata reached his fingers up to get it out, but when his fingers felt something gooey, his expression dropped. 

“You alright?” 

“Yeah,” Hinata said, covering his face in attempt not to blush.

“You didn’t get it out, here, I’ll get it for you,” Nishinoya reached over and stuck his fingers into the other boy’s messy hair. He recoiled when he touched what was stuck in his hair. “Ew what is this?”

“M-milk?” Hinata tried desperately to lie.

“Dude... is this...” the libero fought back a laugh. 

“No! It’s definitely not!”

“Why’s it so fresh though, damn, who’s is it?” 

“It’s not-“ 

“I’m not stupid,” Nishinoya cut him off. 

“it’s um...” 

“Thank you all for coming,” Daichi said, signifying the end of his speech, “I’ll see you at practice on Monday”. 

Hinata stood up and walked away, thankful to be out of the situation with Nishinoya, but he was walking so quickly that he bumped into someone. Looking up, he saw Tsukishima’s scowling face. 

“Watch where you’re going,” he grumbled.

Seeing Tsukishima after being caught by him made Hinata incredibly nervous. He didn’t intend for the team to find out so soon, and he never really planned on letting Tsukishima know in the first place. Now, the tall boy had a position of power over him besides height, and Hinata didn’t like that one bit. 

“Hinata! Wait up!” Nishinoya chased after him. He was able to catch up, grabbing the other boy by the arm. “You never finished explaining”.

“Oh.. right”. Hinata wasn’t feeling like his usual cheery self. Instead, he was feeling overwhelmed and anxious. Too many things had happened that night and he needed some time to think. 

“It’s not yours right?”

“Why do you care? Why are you bugging me about it so much!” Hinata yelled. The room went silent. All eyes were on him as he struggled to hold back tears. Kageyama itched to comfort him, but he knew it would only embarrass the other boy if he tried in front of everyone. 

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Nishinoya backed away. 

“What did you say to him,” Kageyama growled. 

“I- I didn’t-“ 

“Hinata doesn’t get upset for no reason!” The taller boy stepped up to Nishinoya, towering over him with an intense expression. 

“Kageyama, calm down,” Sugawara came up to him, placing a hand on his arm. 

“No you need to calm down!” He yelled.

“Nishinoya, you go apologize right now,” the upperclassman said sternly. 

Meanwhile, Daichi was trying to comfort Hinata, who had curled into a ball on the floor sobbing. 

“Hinata?” Nishinoya approached carefully, crouching down to be level with him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you”. 

“It’s ok...” Hinata sniffled, wiping his face and standing back up. 

“Ready to go home?” Kageyama said, shoving himself in between Nishinoya and Hinata. 

“Y-yeah”.

Hinata shivered as they stepped through the door and into the night air. 

“Dumbass, you should’ve brought a jacket!” Kageyama said, taking his own off and placing it on the small boy’s shoulders. “It’s too late for you to go all the way home, stay with me tonight”. 

“I’ll be fine,” he muttered. Kageyama was taken aback by the rejection. Usually, Hinata would’ve jumped at the chance to spend the night over. They had only done it a few times, but he always enjoyed it. 

“Are you... are you sure?”

“Yeah”.

“Hinata,” Kageyama stopped. The other boy stopped a moment after, turning around. Kageyama took his cold hands into his own, squeezing them tightly. “I want you to be okay. I’m sorry I made you go along with it at the party, I got carried away”. 

“It’s not your fault,” Hinata looked down. 

“Yes, it is my fault! It’s completely my fault! Everything that happened to you is all my fault!” He yelled, holding back tears. He couldn’t cry, not in front of the boy he had made so upset. 

“I’m the one that can’t handle it though,” the shorter boy mumbled, “I wanted to tell everyone but I can’t handle it”. 

“It’s okay. When the time comes we can tell everyone”. Despite his efforts, tears slowly leaked from his eyes and rolled down his face. Seeing his partner so upset about something was unbearable to him. “Please, stay with me tonight,” he asked again. 

“Why?” 

The single word stung. Did he need a reason for wanting to spend time with the other boy. 

Hinata felt exhausted both emotionally and physically. For some reason, Kageyama’s presence was more uncomfortable than usual. He didn’t mean to hurt the other boy’s feelings, but the question just slipped out. He was wondering not only why the taller boy wanted to spend so much time with him, but why he went through all the effort their relationship took. It seemed like every week there was a new issue, something new to get between them, and they just kept getting bigger. What started as a kiss and some messing around in the club room may never have been meant to be more. 

“W-what do you mean, why? Why wouldn’t I want to spend time with you?” Kageyama said. 

“It’s not working, Kageyama, everything always goes wrong”. 

“What do you mean? What’s not working?” His mind was racing. His heart was practically pounding out of his chest. He didn’t want to take the conversation in the direction he knew it was going. 

“Theres always so many problems,” Hinata explained, “nothing ever goes right”. 

“We have problems but we get through them together!” He couldn’t believe himself. He was fighting for something, he was caring for something besides volleyball. “Please, Hinata, don’t”.

“And there will always be people who won’t accept us,” Hinata continued, “why do you do so much for me?”

“Because... I ... I love you, Shoyo”. The words just escaped his lips effortlessly. He knew the meaning behind it but for some reason it felt easy to say. 

“You... do?” Hinata was shocked. He thought he had used up all the emotions he had left but somehow he found it in him to feel excited about the confession. 

“Yes. I do. I hate to see you upset, I want to solve your problems, not cause them. I hate how much we struggle, but if I’m with you, I can get through anything”. He was screaming at himself internally for saying such emotional things, revealing his deepest inner thoughts, but it seemed to have an effect on the other boy. It felt wrong for him to be saying things like that, he surely wasn’t the type for it, but he was willing to fight for their relationship at any cost. 

“Kage- Tobio...”

“You don’t have to spend the night with me, I’ll never force you to do anything ever again, but please, keep fighting through this with me”. 

“I’ll go with you,” the small boy said quietly. 

“You sure? Do what you want, don’t worry about me”. 

The pair had to be quiet as they stepped inside the Kageyama residence and made their way to his room. 

“Do you want to change? I can give you some more of my old clothes,” Kageyama said. 

“No, thank you”.

“Lets get some sleep, I know you’re tired”.

Hinata crawled into the other boy’s bed, snuggling up to him closely. Kageyama placed a kiss on Hinata’s forehead as he pulled the blankets over their bodies. 

“Hey, Tobio,” the small boy whispered. 

“What is it?”

“I love you too”.

The two didn’t exchange any more words as they fell asleep together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read in another life. It was really good. It made me realize how fast paced my fics are, which I guess is ok. It’s just a different style. 
> 
> My dream is to have something that praised and famous, but I don’t really write emotional things like that. I have one called Under the Maple Tree (the one with the * is the better version) but its for Dr Stone, but it’s well written and serious if you want to check that out. Unfortunately, my most popular work is about a foot fetish. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, I thought there were some parts that I wanted to take out but I left them in because oh well it’s not that serious of a story anyways. I implore you to leave a comment, because I always love to receive them no matter what they say.


	6. セックスがだいすき、毎日やりたい

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata’s parents are gone all weekend ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soO uhhh I don’t write fluff 🥴😅  
> Go ahead, translate the title  
> Kageyama is a google research champion

Hinata was still fast asleep when Kageyama woke up. Somehow, he was halfway on top of the other boy, with their limbs intertwined. There was a wet spot on his shirt where Hinata had been drooling on him, but it didn’t bother him all that much. Gently, his fingers ran through Hinata’s messy red hair, twirling the ends around his fingers. He inhaled deeply as he buried his face into it. His consciousness was slowly fading away from the relaxing atmosphere until Hinata stirred. 

“You’re finally awake, dumbass,” the taller boy said sweetly. Hinata, not wanting to leave their warm and comforting position, snuggled in closer. His head pressed against Kageyama’s chest, listening to his heart beat. 

“Do you want to go somewhere today?” He asked. They hadn’t been on many real dates, he realized. 

“Where should we go?” 

“Let’s go to the park or something maybe,” Kageyama suggested. He wasn’t really the type to come up with romantic ideas, or ideas in general. He only knew volleyball. 

“That’s boring!”

“Well do you have any better ideas?” He snarled.

“Well, no, but-“ 

“See! You can’t think of anything either!” Kageyama sat up, flipping the small boy onto his back, and began to tickle him. 

“Stop~” Hinata giggled as Kageyama’s fingers reached under his shirt to torment him with his fingers. 

“I’m going to tickle the ideas out of you, dumbass!” 

“That’s not... how... it works..” 

“Then we’ll go to the park!” The tall boy announced. 

“F-fine,” Hinata sighed, relieved that the tickling was over. Kageyama leaned in close, kissing his partner’s plush lips. The shorter boy’s fingers brushed lightly over Kageyama’s toned abdomen, feeling the ridges of his muscles. His own shirt was halfway off from all of his squirming around. He small boy’s hubs bucked up eagerly, silently begging Kageyama for more. 

Suddenly, the door slid open. Hinata reacted with lightning speed, falling out of bed and onto the floor. The other boy, however, wasn’t as quick to react. In fact, he didn’t react at all. He was frozen on his hands and knees. 

“Tobio, what’s going on in here?” His mother asked.

“N-nothing,” he said, finally turning around. 

“Don’t lie to your mother”.

“What do you ...think ..was.. going on?” He tried to sound innocent, but the shakiness of his voice betrayed how nervous he actually was. 

“I think that my son is acting like a disgrace!” She yelled. 

“That’s not it-“ 

“Then what is it?” 

Hinata sat there on the floor, anxious about Kageyama’s situation. 

“We were... wrestling,” the tall boy muttered. 

“What do you think I am? A kid? Don’t try that shit with me”. His mother was fuming. “I didn’t raise my son to be like this! You will not become one of those... those kind of people!” 

“I’m not, I just-“ 

“And you,” she turned to Hinata, “you keep your dirty little hands off my son do you hear me? I don’t care if your parents let you act like that but I won’t have you coercing my son into doing your disgusting activities!” 

“Y-yes ma’am,” the small boy replied.

“I don’t want to see you in this house ever again, do you hear me! And Kageyama, you’re not going to be going to his house either”. 

“But-“ 

“But what? I am your mother so I get to make the rules. It’s not right to be doing that kind of thing, so I prohibit you from seeing each other outside of school. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, mom,” Kageyama said, bowing his head. Hinata quickly packed his things and left, not wanting to get his partner in any more trouble. As soon as he got home, he messaged Kageyama to ask if he was alright, but he didn’t receive a reply. 

The next day at school, Kageyama seemed gloomier than usual. There was no doubt it was because of the lack of acceptance he was receiving. 

‘Meet me in the bathroom,’ his text to Hinata read. Hinata knew it wouldn’t be the same as last time, and it was making him extremely anxious. 

“My mom knows now,” the tall boy started, “so now it’s time we tell the team”. 

Hinata was relieved that it was good news, but worried at the same time. After seeing Kageyama’s mother react the way she did, coming out to others suddenly seemed more scary. 

“Are you sure? What if they yell at us? What if we get kicked off the team?” 

“They wouldn’t do that. You know them,” Kageyama assured him. “Let’s tell them at the end of practice today”. 

“Okay”. Hinata began to leave, but the taller boy held him back by his arm. 

“One more thing,” he said, pulling the small boy close to him. He leaned down to kiss the other boy before continuing. “I still want to be with you. Even if my mom doesn’t agree, I can’t stop loving you,” he whispered. 

The end of practice had come, and it was time to tell the team about their relationship. 

“Go on, tell them,” Kageyama poked Hinata’s arm, trying to get him to speak up. “Everyone, Hinata has something to share with you”. 

“K-kageyama!” He whined, “why do I have to be the one to tell them?” 

“Because you’re the one who wanted to, dumbass!” 

“I’m.. I... I like boys,” he looked at his feet. The team stood before him as a crowd, all eyes on him. 

“Okay,” Tanaka said. 

“W-what do you mean,” he was surprised at the lack of response. 

“That doesn’t change anything,” Tanaka explained. 

“Also....” the small boy continued, “m-me and kageyama are... together”. 

“Congratulations!” Daichi said loudly as the team surrounded the two boys.

The pair was incredibly relieved to have received such a positive response. 

“Wait, you mean to tell me you’re now dating your sworn enemy?” Tsukishima snickered. 

“W-well we have to be teammates now, so...” Kageyama justified himself. The blonde boy already knew their secret, so Kageyama knew he was just messing with them. 

He was trying to savor his moments with Hinata, since he was banned from seeing him outside of school now, but he also knew it wouldn’t work that way. Something had to be done to get through to her. 

“Sugawara,” he said, approaching his teammate timidly, “sorry to trouble you again, but I need more advice”. 

“I don’t mind,” he chuckled, “I’m practically your relationship coach at this point”.

“It’s about my mom... she caught Hinata and I and she won’t let me see him ever again”.

“Woah wait.. she caught you? Doing what?” His upperclassman seemed a little taken aback. 

“We were just kissing,” Kageyama explained, “but she said it was wrong for me to be kissing a boy”. 

“Is there a specific reason why she thinks it’s wrong? Is she religious?” 

“N-no, I don’t think so”. 

“Then why don’t you have an honest talk with her about it. If she truly loves you, she’ll understand your feelings”. 

“I hope so,” Kageyama said before heading home.

“Hey, mom?” He said nervously. 

“What?”

“C-can we talk?”

“Is it about that boy?” She scowled. 

“Y-yes,” he sighed. 

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“Please, just listen to me-“

“I’ve made up my mind already!” She raised her voice at him. 

“Please! Just five minutes,” he begged. 

“Fine. Five minutes. Your time starts now,” she said as she started the timer on her phone. 

“I can’t help who I like. I don’t know why you think it’s so gross, it’s not any different than if I liked some girl, they’re both humans,” he tried desperately to explain himself, but his nerves were getting the best of him, “there’s no problem with it, everyone else accepts me, he makes me happy, it’s not getting in the way of volleyball”. 

“But the bloodline will be over with!” 

“There are ways I can have children, biological ones, even if I don’t like women, I can’t change who I am and forcing me to hide away is only hurting me!” 

“But you must change! I won’t have a disgraceful son!” 

“It’s only disgraceful because you think it is! Hinata’s mother was happy for us, the team was happy for us, why can’t you be happy for us too?” 

The two of them stood in silence for a moment, before she replied. 

“I’m not going to put up with this kind of behavior. If I hear you talking about it again I’m going to pull you from volleyball for a week!” 

“Yes, mom”.

“You’ll grow out of this phase,” she sighed, “you just need to meet the right girl”.

Kageyama shared the news with Hinata right away, sending him a long text message describing the conversation.

He now had to put his favorite thing in the world on the line for their relationship, but somehow, it excited him even more.

The taller boy was back to his usual self the next day. 

“My parents are going to be out of town next weekend,” Hinata explained, “which means you can spend the whole weekend over, if your mom lets you”. 

“I hope so,” he sighed.

Kageyama didn’t usually get nervous for anything, but as he stepped into the small store’s entrance he felt incredibly anxious. He was there for one thing only, one very embarrassing thing. Step by step, he made his way through the isle until he found it. Lubricant. The real kind, because apparently he needed that. There were so many to choose from, but to avoid being stared at, he quickly grabbed one and placed it in the basket. Throwing a couple snacks on top to hide the lone bottle. 

Eye contact with the cashier was the most difficult thing he had ever done in his life, he could just feel himself getting red, but finally, he was out of the store.

“I brought everything I’d need,” he said, setting down a small bag. “You live so far away, I wish you lived closer so it would be easier to come over”.It was late on a Friday night. Kageyama’s shopping trip took more time than he had anticipated. 

“Sorry,” Hinata said. 

“No need to apologize, it’s not your fault”. 

“I’m so glad your mom let you come!”

“Y-yeah,” Kageyama replied. His mom didn’t know a thing about his stay at his partner’s house. He had lied to her, saying he was going to buy groceries, and snuck out of the house. It was important that Hinata didn’t know about this, however, because he knew he’d worry too much and make him go back home. 

“Would you like something to eat?”

“Yes please”. 

They ate together, not talking about anything in particular. 

“Is that my sweatshirt?” Kageyama said, noticing Hinata’s outfit. 

“Oh, yeah, I really like it, so I’m keeping it”.

“D-dumbass,” The taller boy blushed. The thought of his boyfriend wearing his clothing excited him. 

“This is sort of like a vacation together,” Hinata said, “only it’s my own home”. 

“But you live so far away it‘s a vacation for me”. 

“Do you want to take a bath before going to bed?” Hinata offered. 

“If it’s not too much trouble,” he said. 

“We can take one together to save water, if you want”. 

Hinata filled the tub with hot water and undressed before getting in. Kageyama stripped himself as well before timidly joining the other boy. 

“I’ll help you wash your back,” Hinata said. He was being braver than usual because he felt more comfortable with Kageyama. The taller boy turned around, facing away from Hinata. 

“Thank you for inviting me over,” he said.

“Of course! And tomorrow we can go out like you wanted, right?”

“Y-yeah”.

Kageyama turned back around, washing Hinata’s back. The smaller boy fit perfectly between his legs, like two pieces of a puzzle. He rested his chin on the other boy’s shoulder, pulling him closer. 

“K-kageyama! What are you-“ Hinata was a little embarrassed to have their naked bodies so close to each other, touching each other, but it was comforting. The two remained there for a while, embracing each other not sexually, but lovingly. 

Their relaxation was interrupted by Kageyama’s phone ringing at the edge of the tub. It was his mother. He let it ring for a couple of times before she seemed to give up. 

“Why didn’t you answer it?” Hinata asked. 

“I don’t want to distract from the moment”. 

The water was starting to get cold, and it was time to get out. They got dressed and went to the bedroom where they cuddled together in Hinata’s plush bed. 

“I’m exhausted,” Kageyama sighed. 

“Me too”.

“Where are we going tomorrow?” 

“Lets get lunch together, I know a nice cafe in this area,” Hinata suggested. 

“Sounds good to me,” the tall boy said as he closed his eyes. Hinata lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling as the other boy slept beside him. He couldn’t fall asleep, for some reason. He was too excited to be spending a whole weekend with Kageyama. Having the whole house to him and his partner meant that there were so many possibilities. He tried to keep the dirty thoughts from creeping into his mind, but ultimately, they found their way in and it was too late. The blood had gone down to his crotch before he could stop himself, making it impossibly to fall asleep as he was. 

He knew it wasn’t going to go down by itself any time soon, but needed to sleep, so the only thing left was to get rid of it manually. Carefully, he displaced the sleeping Kageyama’s arm and crawled out of the bed, entering his bathroom. Shoving his pants down to his ankles, he hurriedly stroked himself. It had been a while since he felt his own hand on his member, since Kageyama’s was frequently doing it for him. It didn’t feel as good, but he wanted to get to sleep quickly. 

Kageyama woke up suddenly, realizing the other boy had disappeared. He looked around frantically in his half-asleep panic, until he realized the bathroom light was on. Thinking he was just using the toilet, he waited for the other boy to return, but when he noticed small gasps, he knocked on the door. 

“K-kageyama! You’re awake?” Hinata froze. 

“Yeah, dumbass, what are you doing up?” 

“N-nothing, I just had to use the bathroom”.

“You’ve been in there for a while,” Kageyama said. 

“I’m... taking care of something”. 

“Do you want some help?” Kageyama didn’t realize what he meant. He was still drowsy. 

“C-could you?” Hinata said as he opened the door. 

The shock of unexpectedly seeing the other boy’s dick jolted him awake. 

“I didn’t realize- sorry, I-“ the taller boy stuttered.

“Sorry! I thought you understood,” Hinata said, quickly turning around. 

“Dumbass! Don’t go waving your dick around all the time!” Kageyama said as hegrabbed Hinata’s length. He quickly moved his fist up and down, rubbing the sensitive skin. 

“Nnngh~ Kageyama~ don’t be so rough~” the small boy moaned as he struggled to stand. His knees felt too weak to stand, and he leaned against the bathroom counter. 

“Hurry up and finish so we can go back to sleep”. 

“I’m close,” he panted.

The taller boy’s strong fingers moved over every ridge, every nerve, squeezing tightly around his shaft. It didn’t take long for him to come, shooting his load out onto the floor below him. 

“C-clean that up,” Kageyama said, returning to the bedroom. 

Pulling his pants up, Hinata did as he was told and wiped away the mess. 

When he was finished, he got back into bed, and fell asleep almost immediatly. 

Hinata wasn’t in the bed when Kageyama woke up, but instead in the kitchen preparing breakfast. The smell of rice was calling to his empty stomach from across the house. 

The small boy yelped when he felt hands wrap around his waist from behind him. 

“Good morning,” he said. 

“Good morning, dumbass,” Kageyama chuckled. 

“Take a seat at the table, I’ll bring your food over,” Hinata said. 

Kageyama did as he was told as the other boy brought over two plates for them. Setting rice between them, the two began to eat. 

“I didn’t know you could cook,” the taller boy said in awe. 

“I can’t, this was easy to make”. 

Kageyama blushed at his own lack of skill. 

When they were finished, they washed the dishes together. They then went back to Hinata’s bedroom, where they could watch tv together. 

Hinata was walking across the room quickly when he tripped over Kageyama’s bag. 

“Why’d you leave your bag in the middle of the floor!” He complained, staying on the floor for dramatic effect. 

“Why’d you trip over it! Dumbass!” 

The smaller boy began picking up the items that had fallen out and placing them back into the bag, but something caught his eye. Kageyama was highly embarrassed as he watched the other boy pull the bottle of lube out from his backpack. 

“What’s this?” Hinata asked innocently. 

“W-well, remember the one time.. I used Vaseline,” he tried to explain, “its... better”.

Both boys were bright red. 

“Y-you mean, you wanted to... do it.. again.. this weekend?” 

“Yeah,” Kageyama sat nervously on the edge of the bed, “we don’t have to, I just thought... maybe you’d want to... one night”.

“C-can we?” He twiddled his fingers. 

“Yeah, whenever you want”. 

“Let’s try it... tonight”. 

The pair tried not to be awkward with each other after their conversation, playing video games until around lunch time. 

They went to the cafe and spent the rest of the day together. 

The mood changed when they finally got home because they both knew what was about to happen, but neither of them knew how to start it. It wasn’t like the other times, when they somewhat accidentally ended up in the situations, this was planned, since the beginning of the day, and both of them knew about it. 

Kageyama took his shirt off, sitting on the edge of Hinata’s bed. He beckoned the other boy over, who timidly straddled him between his legs. 

Hinata’s hips ground into Kageyama excitedly as they mashed their lips together. The taller boy peeled off Hinata’s shirt and wrapped his arms around his small waist. He then flipped him over onto his back. 

He ghosted his hand over the other boy’s bulge, teasing him before sliding his pants down. He did the same to his own before pinching one of his partner’s sensitive nipples between his fingers. 

“I want to hear you tonight, don’t hold back. Nobody’s around,” he said before connecting their mouths. Hinata moaned into his mouth in reply. 

With his other hand, Kageyama stroked the small boy slowly, making sure he was relaxed and ready for what would come next. 

Pulling away, he flipped the cap on the bottle of his recent purchase and covered two of his fingers in the slippery substance. 

Hinata spread his legs open to give the other boy easier access as his fingers traced around the rim of his entrance. 

He slipped one inside, curling it in attempt to find his sensitive spot. When the one was fitting easy enough, he added his second finger, which seemed to feel much better judging by the other boy’s reaction. 

From what he read online, he had to make sure the entrance was stretched enough for him to fit, otherwise it would hurt. 

Hinata gasped as Kageyama’s fingers curled right into his prostate, which he had successfully managed to find. 

“I-is this good?” He asked. 

“Mmmm~ more... faster...” the small boy panted. 

Instead of giving him what he wanted, Kageyama pulled his fingers out completely. 

“Please...” 

“Be more patient dumbass!” He scolded as he pulled his own pants down and spread the lube over his member. 

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Hinata replied, showing off his flexibility to let the other boy fit between his legs. 

Once Kageyama felt the warmth of the other boy’s body around his shaft it was hard not to thrust more aggressively, but he was able to move control himself and move at a slow pace. 

“F-faster,” Hinata moaned beneath him. 

The taller boy felt like he had been waiting forever to hear those words, because as soon as he was given the ok, his pace picked up dramatically. 

Following his orders, Hinata didn’t hold his sounds back at all, letting every moan echo throughout the room. To heighten his pleasure, Kageyama’s hand reached around to stroke his length as well. 

“I’m.... so... close....” the small boy moaned loudly as his prostate was being thrust into forcefully. Saliva leaked from the corners of his mouth as his tongue hung out, his eyes rolling back in pure ecstasy. 

“Can I come inside?” Kageyama asked, but the boy under him was unable to answer properly. He was unable to hold back, and moaned softly as he came inside the other boy. 

The warm feeling of Kageyama filling him up set Hinata over the edge. His whole body shook as he reached his own climax. Kageyama leaned over, stroking Hinata’s fluffy hair as he comforted him through his recovery. He kissed the small boy’s forehead softly. 

“T-touch me... more,” Hinata panted. 

“Aren’t you tired?” Kageyama had forgotten about the other boy’s limitless stamina. He was already getting hard again. 

“P-please,” he squirmed, feeling the sticky liquid ooze out from inside him. Imagining how he must’ve looked at that moment, covered in semen, turned him on. Fortunately for him, it turned his partner on too. 

Carefully, Kageyama stroked the other boy with his hand. His rising member was extra sensitive after reaching climax once already. It didn’t take long for him to come once more, adding to the coating of semen on his stomach. 

“Come on, lets take a bath,” the taller boy said, scooping his partner up into his arms. He then carried him bridal-style to the bathroom, where he set him down into the tub and turned on the warm water. 

The small boy was feeling worn out, and the steamy bath was making him feel sleepy. 

He managed to get them both cleaned and placed the smaller boy into bed, with changed sheets of course. He quickly fell asleep, and Kageyama was about to relax himself when his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Feeling certain that the other boy was asleep and wouldn’t overhear the call, he stepped into the kitchen, and finally answered. 

“Where are you!?” His mother screamed at him from the other end, “I’ve been worried sick about you, and you didn’t answer your damn phone!” 

“Sorry”.

“Where are you,” she repeated. 

“N-nowhere”.

“Don’t give me that shit! Tell me where you are right now, I’m going to pick you up.” 

“No, I’m not going back,” he snarled, “not to a home that doesn’t accept me”. 

“You’re with that boy aren’t you? I want you home this instant, do you hear me?!” 

“No! I’m not going back. I love him and you can’t stop me from seeing him”.

The commotion had woken the other boy up, who stumbled to the door with his sore body to eavesdrop. 

“I didn’t raise my son to be a failure!” 

“I’m not a failure at all! Nothing is wrong with me,” it was difficult to hold back tears. His own mother was insulting him, saying she didn’t agree with who he was, and he was supposed to just sit back and take it. 

“If you want to leave, fine. Don’t come back here. I don’t want to see you ever again!” She ended the call. 

Despite his efforts, Kageyama began to cry. He was now homeless. 

Hinata creaked the door open a tiny bit, but it opened more than he anticipated, revealing his position to the other boy. 

“Hinata? W-what are you doing up? I thought you were asleep,” he sniffled, wiping his face in attempt to hide the fact that he was crying. 

“I heard you... on the phone... you were being loud,” he muttered, “was that your mother?” 

“Yeah”.

“She didn’t let you come over, did she.”

“No,” the taller boy sighed, “I snuck out”.

“Why? You didn’t have to come, we could see each other at school, we could find ways to make it work, we could convince her, you didn’t have to make her mad, I shouldn’t have invited you, I’m so sorry,” Hinata began to cry. 

“Shoyo,” the taller boy said, pulling him close to his chest, “it’s not your fault. I chose to do this. She doesn’t accept me, and I can’t live like that”. His own emotions were showing through his voice a little more than he wanted. 

“She will accept you. I’ll make her accept us”. 

“You can’t do that, dumbass,” Kageyama chucked lightly, “but maybe with time she will come around”. He hoped that was the case, otherwise it would be extremely difficult to keep up with volleyball and school. 

Hinata wrapped his arms tightly around the taller boy, as if he was hanging on for his life. 

“It’s ok, it’s going to be ok,” Kageyama said as his hand stroked the back of Hinata’s head. 

“You can stay here until it’s safe to go back home, I’m sure my mother won’t mind,” he offered. 

“T-thank you”. 

The two stood there, embracing each other in mostly silence, apart from the occasional sniffle, for some time before Hinata was about to fall asleep. Kageyama watched as the other boy waddled in front of him, going back to the bedroom to sleep. They got in together and fell asleep, just like they always did.

Hinata was wearing a maid’s costume complete with thigh-high stockings, leaning himself against the kitchen counter as he prepared them breakfast. As he moved from one side to the other, his short skirt swisher to reveal the lace panties he had underneath. 

“God you look so hot right now,” Kageyama mumbled. 

“What was that?” The other boy teased, knowing what he said. 

Without hesitation, Kageyama pressed his partner up against the counter, lifting him to sit on it. He fit perfectly between the other boy’s legs, as if they were made for each other. 

He reached up Hinata’s skirt, sliding his panties down and off completely before kissing him on the lips. His own bulge was practically bursting from his pants. He freed it as the other boy got onto the floor, waving his ass in the air tauntingly. Lifting the frilly skirt, he thrust into the other boy. Over and over again he pounded forcefully into the small boy but he was unable to finish. Hinata practically screamed as he was being filled with Kageyama’s length. He was coming over and over again onto his skirt and all over the floor, but still, Kageyama couldn’t finish. 

Digging his strong fingers into the other boy’s behind, he attempted to go deeper, but still, nothing came from him. He felt so close, but never there. 

Suddenly, his eyes shot open. He was in bed still, right next to Hinata, and he had an incredibly persistent erection. He tried to sleep it off but the fabric of his shorts felt a little too good. He couldn’t just get out of bed, because he didn’t want to wake the other boy. Unfortunately, although he didn’t move, Hinata turned to face him, very awake. 

“What are you doing up?” He asked. 

“Y-you were... humping me... in your sleep,” he said, embarrassed, “and calling my name”. 

“Shit,” he cursed, “sorry, I didn’t mean to, I was-“ he realized it wasn’t such a good idea to reveal his secret dream fantasies. 

“It’s fine.. it’s just that... I’m hard too now”. Kageyama pressed his hand to his face, covering it in embarrassment. 

“Do you want me to... touch you?” 

“C-can you go inside?” He muttered, “it feels so good”. 

“Aren’t you sore?” 

“A little, not really,” he lied. He was pretty sore, it was going to feel weird the next day, but it didn’t bother him much. It turned him on a little thinking about what the cause for his pain was. 

“Here, get on top of me,” Kageyama said, reaching for the lube, which was conveniently on the bedside table. 

“On.. top?” Hinata questioned.

“Put your legs around me, you know, sit on top, so you can fit it inside”.

Doing as he was told, Hinata pulled his shorts down and straddled the other boy. Kageyama shimmied his down as well, finally letting his erection spring free. 

“Did you have a good dream?~” Hinata teased as he spread the slippery lube onto Kageyama. 

“Nnnn,” he groaned, “n-no, I wasn’t-“

“It was pretty obvious.”

“Shut up and ride my cock, dumbass”. Kageyama’s phrase sent shivers down the small boy’s spine. 

With one of his hands, Hinata guided its length to his hole, pausing just before sitting into it. 

“Relax, you’ll be too tight if you’re not”. 

Taking a deep breath, Hinata lowered himself down onto the other boy. 

“What now?” He asked.

“Dumbass! Move!” Kageyama said through gritted teeth. The real thing was even better than his dream. Feeling the other boy’s body was addicting, he couldn’t get enough of it. 

Hinata began to move his hips back and fourth, trying to find the best way to be on top. Kageyama’s length rubbed against his prostate as he struggled to keep a steady pace. The taller boy groaned as he experienced the stimulating experience. Everything was adding to the moment, the sight of the small boy on top of him in the dark, the smell of sex, the effortless pleasure he was feeling. He didn’t even realize his hips were bucking up in rhythm with the other boy’s. 

“Nngh~ Tobio~” Hinata moaned as he neared his climax. 

“Shit, I’m so close,” Kageyama moaned as he dug his fingers into the small boy’s hips. He wasn’t usually the type to let himself make that kind of noise, but he couldn’t keep himself from moaning loudly as he finally reached his climax. It had seemed like forever, especially since his dream self wasn’t able to finish.

At almost the same time, the other boy also came, shooting his load onto Kageyama’s body. 

“Damn... I need to control myself better don’t I, we constantly do this,” he sighed, rolling over. 

“I like it though”.

“Yeah but... I mean don’t you think it’s a little much... I guess it can’t be helped”. 

“It feels so good, I never want it to end,” Hinata whined. 

“Me too, but shouldn’t we be focusing on other things too?”

“You say this right after sex? What kind of person are you! You’re supposed to hug me or something!” Hinata whined playfully. 

“No! I need to clean off! Go get me a towel”.

“Yes, your highness,” the small boy snickered. 

“Don’t call me that!” 

Hinata returned with a towel, which they used to clean themselves off a bit. 

“We just had sex,” he snickered. 

“Yeah, but don’t say it like that, dumbass!” Kageyama growled. 

“Sex sex sex sex sex!” 

“What are you, 12?”

They got dressed. 

“I mean, I just don’t want our relationship to be only sex,” Kageyama said, “and, by the way, we should probably use condoms next time”.

“I still like doing other things with you! I like both!” Hinata said. 

“As long as we remember why we like each other, then it will be fine, probably”. 

The boys got up and went out to eat breakfast. Hinata’s mother would be returning soon from their trip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE give me comments I didn’t want to be like that but PLEASE I BEG OF YOU IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY  
> 😡🤬if you don’t I’ll go to your house and spike a volleyball at your head


	7. A Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Kageyama fights back against his mother once and for all, and he and Hinata take a big step in their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! It’s shorter than the others, mostly because I just wanted to be done, but I think it’s sweet. I didn’t know what else to add, and I didn’t want smut ruining this chapter, so I decided a shorter word count would suffice.

“I-is it wrong?” Kageyama asked as he and Hinata were walking through the local park together. Fallen leaves crunched beneath their shoes as the cold breeze cut through their thin jackets. 

“Is what wrong?” 

“My mom says it’s wrong to like boys,” he explained quietly, “I’m ending the family name”. 

“Well, did you choose to fall in love with me?” The shorter boy asked. 

“No, If I had a choice I totally wouldn’t have”. It was true that he didn’t mean to have fallen for Hinata, but he didn’t regret it. He made him so happy, even through all of the trouble with his mother, Hinata was like the the sun peeking out from behind the dark clouds. 

“Then it’s not wrong. You fell for me just because that’s what happened”.

“You’re not making sense,” he grumbled. 

“I mean it must’ve happened for a reason, right? It can’t be so bad, there’s no difference between me and some random girl besides... you know...” 

“I guess”. He wasn’t completely convinced. There were tons of things that ‘just happened’ and were wrong, like when he got answers wrong on an exam. 

“Your mom will come around, I’m sure of it!”

“Should we try to talk to her again?”

“No, she’s scary,” Hinata made an exaggerated facial expression of fear. 

“How are we going to convince her then, dumbass!”

“Stop calling me that~” 

“We have to talk to her, no matter what, and as soon as possible,” the taller boy announced decisively. “Let’s go tonight. I don’t want to wait very long”. 

“What will we say?”

“I don’t know... I’m hoping it will just come to me”. He wasn’t too good with planning speeches, so he decided he’d just wing it. 

“Who’s the dumbass here?” Hinata teased. 

As they approached the Kageyama residence, their anxiety increased. Every step closer to the front door felt like walking on a plank towards their watery demise. Their futures were at stake here, after all. 

“Are you ready?” Hinata asked quietly. 

“No, but we’re going anyways”.

With a single finger, Kageyama poked at the doorbell of his house. It was silent for a minute, the only sound being their rapid heart beats, until the door creaked open. 

“Tobio! What are you doing here!?” She sounded more surprised than angry. It was probably difficult for her to cast away her own son. 

“L-listen, Mom,” he tried his best to speak clearly despite the growing lump in his throat. “I’m sorry that I ran away, but I had no choice. I need you to understand-“ 

“I’m not going to understand anything about that disgusting, unnatural phase of yours,” her mood quickly worsened. 

“Please, just listen to me,” he bowed in submission. Pleading was one of the most humiliating things he could do, but if it helped anything with his family, he would suffer through it. 

“I’ve already listened to you”. Damn how stubborn she was. She truly was Kageyama’s mother.

“I want to go home! I want to be part of my family again! I don’t want to be cast aside because I feel the way I do!” 

“You should’ve thought about that before letting him convince you to do disgusting things with him!” Her eyes shot towards Hinata, who was nervously standing behind the taller boy. 

“He didn’t convince me of anything!”

“Then why are you with him?” That was the million dollar question, wasn’t it.

“B-because... he makes me happy, I feel fuzzy when I’m with him,” his voice was shaking as if he were about to cry, but he was determined not to let that happen. 

“Tobio... are you sure... that’s what you’re feeling?” Her expression seemed to have softened a bit. 

“Yes. I really do love him,” he said as he pulled Hinata under his arm. 

“This won’t get in the way of your volleyball, right?” 

“No! Not at all!” He was relieved. His mom never apologized completely, but he knew that was her way of saying it was alright. 

“Come inside, you must be freezing!”

The two of them entered the house, shivering slightly. It was an exceptionally cold night, and they were underdressed. 

“Hinata, right?” She said, turning to the smaller boy with an extended hand, “so you’re the one that Tobio is head over heels for. We’ve met before right? But I guess now it’s more formal”.

“N-nice to meet you.. again...” he shook her hand. 

“Although I don’t agree with your relationship, I guess you’re not that bad”. 

“Thanks,” he muttered. 

“It’s so late, why don’t you spend the night? But you’re going to be sleeping on the guest futon”.

He nodded in silent agreement before heading off to help her set it up on Kageyama’s floor. 

“Don’t be doing dirty stuff while I’m asleep, you guys are too young for that anyways!” 

“Thanks, mom,” Kageyama said quietly as she shut the door.

“What a relief!” Hinata sighed dramatically, falling back onto the futon. 

“Are you really going to sleep there?” 

“Yeah, I don’t want to get in any more trouble with your mom. I think she hates me!”

“Right”. 

They prepared for bed, making sure not to come too close to each other. Any physical contact could be seen as suspicious. They didn’t want to destroy what had just been repaired. There was only one slip-up, while they were brushing his teeth Kageyama came up from behind Hinata and wrapped his arms around his body.

“I really do love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too”.

It was difficult, but not impossible, for them to fall asleep in separate beds. Kageyama was missing when Hinata woke up. 

“Do you know where Tobio went?” He asked his mother. 

“Um...... I don’t think he said anything. He sometimes goes for a jog though”. 

Angry that the other boy went on a job without him, he waited impatiently for his return. It wasn’t long before he returned. 

“How dare you go on a run without me!” The small boy fake punched Kageyama, who looked confused. 

“I didn’t go on a run, I just had to do some errands.”

“Where’s all the stuff then?” 

“It’s uh... I didn’t .. find anything”. This was clearly a lie, but Hinata had no idea what he could’ve been hiding, so he ignored it. 

“Do you want to go on a run though?” Hinata asked. 

“Uh.. sure. Let me change”. 

After putting on more active clothing, the two of them stepped out into the chilly outdoors and ran until they had to stop to catch their breaths. 

“Listen, I know we’re just in high school but,” Kageyama started, “I know what I am feeling is strong.”

“Is everything ok?” Hinata began to worry for a moment.

“Yes!” he reassured his partner, “everything is going well, which is exactly why I’ve decided on this”. He reached into his pocket slowly andpulled out something shiny. “We’re two high school idiots, but I feel like this is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, besides volleyball of course”. Hinata stared at the object until it hit him. It was a ring. 

“Wait, wh-“

“I know. I know we’re not ready, but this is a promise that someday, when we are ready, we can spend the rest of our lives together.”

“I would love to,” Hinata said sweetly. 

“Lets stay together forever”.

“Got it!” 

Together, they ran back with renewed energy due to the promise they had made. Although their relationship had always been rocky, they always made it though. The challenges only strengthened their desire to never be apart. To think it all started with a surprising kiss....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope I entertained you enough! I know it wasn’t the best, but I am also working on multiple other more serious works, and this whole thing was just a way to relax for me. I didn’t worry too much about the quality of this one because I just wanted to make a crazy story. I think a story can be good without being GOOD, if that makes sense. Please let me know what you think in the comments, and once again, thank you so much for giving me your time!


End file.
